Remember Me!
by TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen
Summary: Edward mourns the love of his life everyday. But what happens when 92 years after they parted, he see's Bella and she's a vampire too? But she's happy? He leaves her alone, until he finds out she can't remember her human life. He'll make her remember him!
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**This is the Prologue of 'Remember Me!' This prolouge is set in 1988, 70 years after Edward was turned into a vampire. The first chapter is set in 2010, 22 years later. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue:

I sat and listened to the gentle melody. My head rested against the arm of my couch and I closed my eyes to block out both the inner and outer voices of my family as they moved downstairs.

Life was hard. Sorry, death was hard. Living for eternity sounded like fun for most people. Give them the option and they would take it, but not me. I was like Rose in that way, I saw no point to immortality.

For Rose, it was because of the life without children.

For me, it was Bella.

Even just thinking her name brought a sharp pain to my stomach and made me wish for death, just to see her again.

I could still see her face. Those deep brown eyes and rosy lips that made my breathing stop every time I looked at her.

I wish I could look at her now, I wish I could be with her other than in my imagination.

My family found it weird that I'd remembered life from 70 years ago. All their memories had faded over time, but not mine. Carlisle found it fascinating, but I knew it was because I wouldn't let the memories go. I thought about her every day. The first time we met each other, our first kiss, our engagement... Our separation.

I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter and pushed those memories from my head.

I felt myself get caught up in happier times.

I saw Bella walk towards me through the pretty garden outside her house, a gentle and loving smile on her lips. Her eyes were gentle and so, so deep I felt myself drown in them even from a distance. She reached out as she came closer and I did the same until our fingers touched and we gripped each other's hands.

She closed her eyes at the contact and walked closer until she was resting her head on my chest. I let go of one of her hands and stroked her gentle curls. I smiled as she sighed happily.

"What brings this pleasure?" she asked, raising her head to look up at me from her long lashes.

I smiled wide, "Can't I visited my lady?" I asked.

She giggled, "Your lady... That sounds so wonderful, Edward..."

"I know..." I nodded and I lifted my hand to rest on her cheek. "And I want to make it official." I said gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Official?" she asked.

I nodded, "I have something to ask you Isabella..."

"Bella." She corrected automatically through her gasp as I let go of her and bent down on one knee.

I remember looking behind her, to see her lady-in-waiting about 300 yards away, her back slightly turned, but I could still see her wide smile as she bowed her head in excitement.

But Bella, on the other hand, was too shocked to move.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever... Will you marry me?" I asked tenderly as I lifted my mother's ring from my pocket and held it up for her.

She gazed at me wordlessly. She blinked and I watched as a few tears streaked down her pale cheeks. Suddenly she flew into my arms and she clung to my neck with all her strength.

"Oh yes Edward...!" she cried, "I've dreamed about this for so long... I'm sure Nessie's sick of me telling her all my hopes and dreams of being your wife and having your children..."

My grip tightened, "Lots of children... I'm going to make you so happy Bella, I promise..."

She moved back to look me in the eyes, "I know, Edward..." she smiled.

I pulled my arm from around her back and showed her my mother's ring. She gave me her left hand and I slipped the ring onto her finger.

She smiled and more tears ran down her cheeks. She hugged me again so hard I fell back onto the stones. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled brightly, not caring if I was dirty, just that she was in my arms and that she truly loved me.

I watched as Nessie came flying forward, her arms flapping in a hurry to get me up from the ground.

I held up my hand to her, to show no assistance was needed and she stopped mid flight. She smiled, tears in her own eyes and she nodded gently before turning and walking back towards the other end of the garden so Bella and I could be alone.

I closed my eyes and buried my head in her shoulder, breathing in her gorgeous scent.

"I love you Bella Swan..." I whispered.

"Bella Masen..." she smiled, her throat clogged with tears.

"We aren't married yet..." I laughed, but I felt touched.

"I don't care, I've waited all my life to be your wife. I'm Bella Masen. And we'll be married as soon as possible I'm sure."

"Yes." I agreed, "I can't wait much longer."

She raised her head to look at me, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Do you, Mr Edward Anthony Masen take me, Miss Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife forever?"

I smiled at her, "I do... Forever." I whispered, tears in my own eyes now.

She nodded towards me and I coughed before speaking again, "Do you Miss Isabella Marie Swan take me, Mr Edward Anthony Masen to be your lawful wedded husband forever?"

She giggled, "I do..." she gave me a quick peck on the lips, "Forever and ever and ever..."

I laughed and pulled her close to kiss her gently on the lips. But her fingers tangled in my hair and she pushed herself closer to me and the kiss became deeper and we didn't stop until we were both desperately in need of air.

She pulled away and took a deep breath, "I love you Mr Edward Masen..."

I smiled up at her, "I love you Mrs Bella Masen..."

She giggled once more, the sound that was like music to my ears, the sound I still hadn't forgotten...

I opened my eyes to another pair of golden eyes looking down at me.

"Alice..." I said as I sat up.

She put her hand on my forearm, "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I questioned as I coughed to release the sudden pressure that had began in my throat.

_Because you sound like you would be crying if it were possible... _she said in her head.

Alice always spoke her words on the inside if there were sensitive ears around. She was the only one who _truly_ knew what I was going through, because she was the only one I'd told the whole story to.

"Because you look like you need to hunt..." she said out loud. "Would you like me to come with you? I need to hunt too."

I nodded as I got up from the couch and I turned off the music.

We walked downstairs together and I saw Emmett turn to look up at me from his chess game with Rose. He looked straight into my eyes – seeing if I did need to hunt.

Thankfully my eyes were almost black and so Alice's story worked... She was a smart little pixie.

We walked out of our house and began running towards the deep forest.

We stopped when we found two rocks that were far enough away from the house so they couldn't hear us.

"So..." Alice began, "How's forgetting going?" she asked.

I lowered my eyes and kicked a tiny stone with my left foot, "It's not..." I mumbled, "The thing is Alice... I don't _want _to forget her..."

She looked at me wordlessly, sorrow deep in her eyes.

"She was the best thing that ever happened to me..." I whispered as I looked at my hands.

_Is –_

My head snapped up to look at her and she looked away from my eyes quickly and suddenly she began singing Britney Spears in her head.

"Alice..." I mumbled, "What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Hiding?" she asked, her eyes meeting mine again, "I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are, you're singing Britney Spears – you hate Britney Spears... You hate her clothes..." I said suspiciously.

She licked her lips, and then met my eyes, "I'm hiding nothing from you Edward... I was just hoping... But if I hope, you hope... And we both know there is _no _hope... And I'm so sorry for that... I wish there was something I could do..." she said and suddenly she was beside me on my rock.

She wrapped her small arms around me and I turned to hug her back.

"Thanks Alice..." I smiled half-heartedly.

"I promise, I'm not hiding anything from you Edward..."

* * *

**Hope you like it! I have loads of ideas for this, i can't wait to write more! Please review!!**


	2. The Secrets

***SM owns Twilight and all the characters***

**Hey! This is the first chapter - set in 2010. I hope you guys like it! Thank you for your reviews and please, please, keeping reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

22 years later - 2010

"Heads up!" I called as I threw the ball towards Emmett. I aimed for the tree and watched with pleasure as he crawled up and caught it in record time.

"Out!" Esme called as Emmett hit the base with the ball. A smile lingered on her lips as Jasper reached the base a millisecond after Emmett did.

Jasper walked off and Rose took the bat. Her fingers tightened around it and she nodded towards Alice. I positioned myself, ready for anything, but nothing happened.

We all turned our attention to Alice. She was walking back and forth in the middle of the clearing and _biting her nails..._

"Alice?" I called as I ran to her.

Her face was torn and very worried. Her tiny forehead was creased and her golden eyes were in deep concentration.

Our whole family was there now and Esme placed her hand on Alice's shoulder to stop her.

"Alice!" I shouted again, but still she did nothing.

I tried to read her thoughts, but she was hiding them from me. I could only hear the rest of my family, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Why are you hiding your thoughts from me Alice?" I asked, truly worried now. I watched as the rest of my family's eyes widened in alarm.

Suddenly her face became clear and she removed her finger from her mouth. She looked up at me, "What?" she asked looking around.

"You were hiding your thoughts from me..." I said and I tried again, "You still are."

She shook her head, "Sorry... I just do it sometimes, I don't even realise I am..."

"What's wrong?" I asked, "You were scaring us all..."

She cringed, "Nothing's _wrong_..."

"What then?"

She shrugged, "I saw that it's going to rain... I didn't want to mess up my hair, Rose and I are going out tonight to Port Angeles." She stated simply.

I watched as my whole family groaned, that was typical Alice.

"We are?" Rose asked, touching her hair and looking up angrily at the sky.

"Yes..." Alice laughed, "You were going to ask once we got home." She said happily.

"Cool... What will I wear?" she mused as she and the rest of my family turned to walk back to their bases.

I wasn't so easily convinced, "Are you sure Alice?" I asked.

She smiled up at me, her golden eyes honest and her pixie face amused, "Yes Edward... Now move," she hit my chest, "If we get Rose out, we win..."

I nodded slowly and turned to walk back to my base. I tried to read her thoughts again and this time I could.

_Wonder what I'll wear? Hmm... I could wear that dress I ordered... Wait no-one knows I bought that... I could say I got it in the sale... Edward?! Are you listening to me?!_

I smiled and looked back at her, my guilty face on.

_Ugh, you tell NO-ONE._

I laughed and crossed my heart to show her secret was safe with me.

* * *

We arrived back at the house within the next half hour after successfully getting Rose out in her first run.

I sat by my piano and ran my fingers along the keys gently. I smiled at the sound, Bella used to love it when I played for her. I wasn't as good as I am now though, she would've loved to hear me now.

"Fancy a game on the Xbox?" Emmett asked. I turned to see him looking at Jasper, "Not you Eddie." He scowled and I smiled, "I never win with you... Always know my next move, stupid mind reader..." he mumbled.

I laughed once and turned back to the piano. I began to play Esme's favourite and I heard her low gasp from her bedroom. I smiled as I felt her gentle hands on my shoulders.

I continued to play until the song was finished and when my fingers hit the last note Esme's arms circled my neck and she kissed my cheek, "Thank you... It's been a while since you played..."

"Yes." I nodded. The truth of it was, I was having a good day for a change. My thoughts weren't centred on Bella today. She was there of course, she was always there... But today was liveable. I was handling today.

It was as if Esme sensed this, because her arms tightened and she spoke in her head.

_Someday my son, you'll find someone... Someone you love more than Bella, someone you'll be happy with... You won't be like this forever, I promise..._

Why was it her words made me feel worse? I felt as though the whole family were waiting for me to find someone, well it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. I would _never _love anyone more than I love my Bella, no-one could compare to her.

"I'm sorry..." Esme said quickly, "I didn't mean it like that."

I turned, confused and saw Jasper looking at us. He must have felt my anger and told Esme, I was too wrapped up in my thoughts too even hear him.

I shook my head, "It's not your fault Esme..." I smiled up at her, "You're not to know."

She placed her hand on my cheek, "You're so sweet..." she smiled.

I bowed my head and Emmett made a sucking sound, "Mummy's boy..." he whispered to Jasper, knowing too well that I would hear.

I ran over to him in less than a second and I got him in a head lock. "Hey! I'm sorry!" he yelled, as he dropped the game controller to try and pry of my hands.

Esme laughed behind us and Jasper chuckled as he took his chance to beat Emmett.

I let go of him as Jasper passed the finishing line.

"That'll teach you." I said and he scowled up at me.

I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I saw Alice perched on the head of my couch with all my photo albums of our family surrounding her, she flicked through them uncaringly.

"Alice!" I yelled, running over and grabbing a bunch of them to place back on the shelves.

She shrugged, "I was only looking..."

"No, you were ruining... You're supposed to be gentle. With your strength, you would rip them!" I said, my voice not holding all the annoyance I wanted, I couldn't be angry with my favourite sister.

And she knew it.

She smiled as I lifted more of the photo albums and put them back on the shelves. I walked towards her and lifted the one she was looking through when I'd walked through the door. It was my human photo album, the one I cherished the most. As I turned to ask her why she was looking through this one, although I already knew – she loved looking at me when I was human, she said I was a 'real looker' – she jumped of my couch in one lithe move and walked towards the door.

"What were you doing in here anyway Alice?" I asked curiously.

"I told you, I was looking." She said opening the door, "I'm going to get dressed. I have a big night tonight..."

"What do you mea-" I began to ask, but I was cut off by the sound of the door closing.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! I think Edward might see Bella in the next chapter, or the one after that... What do you think? Please review! Thank you xoxo**


	3. The Fire

***I had a dream i owned Twilight and all the characters... Then i woke up.***

**Ok guys this is the second chapter of 'Remember Me!' I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and i hope you like this chapter! **

**When i write a story i listen to my Ipod constantly... And i have a playlist for this story and my other story 'Twilight Doesn't Exist?' I find that when i'm writing, the songs help me to write better and empathise with the characters feelings a bit more. I thought i would tell you a song or two from that playlist that suits this chapter and you can listen to them or not, i really don't mind! **

**_Bottom of the Ocean - Miley Cyrus._ I thought this song really suited this chapter, the words especially. If you don't like this song, you can look up the words if your curious. They really suit this!**

**_Set the fire to the third bar - Snow Patrol feat. Martha Wainwright._ I really like the chorus to this song and how slow it goes - perfect.**

***I don't own these songs.***

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Bella? Bella honey, it's going to be fine... I just need to find a way out..." I said as soothingly as I could. I lifted myself up from the ground beside her and tried to see the door through the pouring smoke.

I found it and banged on it with my hands as hard as I could, but it was no use. I tried to stay calm for Bella – who was close to unconsciousness – but I could feel my heart beginning to thud with nervousness, or lack of oxygen.

I lifted my foot and hit it as hard as I could. The door broke straight down the middle, the heat of the fire and my foot causing it to become weaker. I pushed it down as more smoke slid into the room.

I coughed breathlessly and ran back to Bella.

I touched her cheek gently, my vision of my angel becoming cloudy.

Her eyes were fully closed now and I put my ear to her mouth to see if she was breathing.

I felt a gentle air come from her mouth and I sighed, half relieved, half scared.

"Come on Bella, love... I'll get you out." I said as I lifted her. She hung limply in my arms and her head rested on my chest... My angel...

I began to run through the house which was now fully in flames.

I ran through the drawing room and down the hall to the kitchen trying to dodge the flames and cover Bella's beautiful face in my chest. I opened the back door and flung us out onto the grass.

I gasped in the breaths of clean air and hugged Bella tightly, praying she would be okay.

I gently took her from my arms and gazed at her face, her stunning face that the flames thankfully hadn't scarred.

I smiled, "Bella?" I whispered. My smile faded slowly as I looked down at her unmoving body. "Bella." I said.

I touched her face gently, the tears brimming in my eyes, telling me something my head knew, but my heart didn't want to believe. "Bella!" I screamed.

I put my cheek beside hers and tried to listen desperately for the sound of her breathing.

One breath.

That was all she released, but it was enough for me, I raised my head again, "Bella? Bella, love? You're going to be fine..."

She opened her eyes and simply gazed at me, a faint smile on her rose lips, she opened her mouth.

"No love, don't speak... Just try to breathe..." I commanded gently.

"I. L-Love. You." She stuttered.

I smiled, the tears streaking down my cheeks, "I love you too, love. I'll love you forever..."

She smiled and suddenly she let out a gentle breath.

"Bella?" I asked urgently. I touched her cheek, "Bella!" I shouted.

She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing.

Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I'd been so worried about her I hadn't realised how much smoke I'd inhaled.

I bent down slowly as my lungs became heavy. I kissed Bella's lips lightly thanking God that if she was going to die, at least I was too.

And then everything went black.

"Bella!" I shouted, jumping up from my recliner position on my sofa.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my thoughts.

Suddenly a hand reached out and touched my cheek, "Are you okay?" I heard Alice's voice ask.

I coughed quietly and simply nodded.

"Stupid question..." she admitted, as she moved to the end of my couch to sit, "I saw what you were going to do, and I know how you hate to in front of everyone so I sent them out hunting, but I think Esme and Carlisle knew."

"Thanks..." I mumbled.

"Why do you do it to yourself Edward?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up fully.

"You think about her and –"

"Of course I think about her Alice!" I snapped, "She's the love of my life, what do you expect me to do?"

"If you would let me finish Edward..." she said calmly. "You think about her and all the good times... And then you let yourself get caught up in the bad times."

"That's not my fault." I said evenly, "It just happens..."

"I know..." she nodded, "I just worry about you."

"Thanks Alice." I smiled.

"So do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

"It was the fire."

"The one that vampire couple saved you from?" she asked.

I nodded, "The O'Kelly's."

"Yeh, _them_." She said coldly.

"I don't like them very much because they took me away from Bella and were intrinsically evil, but why don't you like them?" I asked curiously.

"For the same reasons." She said callously, "They ruined your life."

"They liked to say they saved it." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes away from mine with a little 'humph'.

I laughed, "If they hadn't of changed me I would never of met you, would I?"

She smiled, "And you can't live without me..." her smile faded and she met my eyes again with the most serious expression I'd ever saw Alice Cullen wear, "But you can't live without Bella."

I looked at my hands, "I know that." I saw her nod from the corner of my eye, and... Was that a smile too?

I shook my head and changed the subject, "So did you and Rose have a good night?"

She smiled brightly, "Oh yes... I met someone very nice..."

* * *

**That's the second chapter! Or third if you count the prologue. Sorry i didnt update sooner. I have to plan the scenes in my head before i can write them (it's just how i work) and i didn't know which would be best for this chapter. But i hope you like it and please review!! I'm already working on the third chapter, so it won't be long hopefully... Please review!**


	4. The Bookstore

***Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters unfortunately.***

**Hey guys! This is the third chapter! I hope you guys like it and are enjoying this story as much as i am writing it! I just can't seem to stop! Chapter four soon! **

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Why do I have to go Alice?" I begged, "School starts back tomorrow..."

"And you want to get a good night's sleep?" she said, placing her hand on her hip, "Please Edward?"

I looked at her pouting face and groaned, "Why can't you go yourself?"

"Because..." she looked around her room, where she had beckoned me just minutes earlier, "Because I'm busy." She said reaching for her laptop.

"Busy? With what?" I asked dubiously.

"I have an English paper due in tomorrow." She said quickly.

My eyes narrowed as I read her thoughts.

_Macbeth essay on Duncan... Due in for... Edward stop it!_

"I'm not lying to you!" she said aloud, "I just need _you _to go... Please?" she asked nicely, putting her famous pout on again.

My shoulders dropped and she jumped up, already seeing my answer, "Thank you!" she laughed.

"Whatever... It'll give me something to do. I could ask Emmett to com-"

"No!" she interrupted and I looked at her curiously, "Uh... Because you'll get distracted and you'll either not pick it up or you'll pick up the wrong one..."

"Fine." I nodded, "Have you got the receipt?" I held out my hand.

"Yes." She said, reaching for her purse and slipping it out from a hidden compartment. "It's that little dressmaker shop on the corner... You know the one beside the bookstore?"

I nodded, "Why couldn't you've picked up yesterday when you and Rose went to Port Angeles?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I tried, but it was closed when we got there..." she mumbled.

"Yeh, sure." I said walking from the room and heading downstairs.

I heard Alice call a thank you from her mind and I could sense laughter in her thoughts. She was laughing at me because I couldn't turn her down when she asked me to do something for her, I felt like a muppet, a vampire muppet.

"Going somewhere?" Carlisle asked from the living room.

I looked at him and smiled, "Yes, a message for Alice."

He nodded knowingly and continued to read the book in his hands.

I walked out the door and jumped into my Volvo. I started the car and drove carefully down the long, winding lane that lead out of the forest and into the main town of Forks.

As soon as I was on the highway I hit the accelerator and speed up to 85mph, the fastest I could go in daylight.

I turned up the music and hummed along gently, my thoughts lingering around Bella and Alice.

Alice was acting so _weird_ lately. Constantly hiding things from me, continuously saying things that made no sense and relentlessly talking about Bella all the time.

I pondered over the idea of Alice hiding something from me. We were both so close because of the powers we had and because I was the one who led her to the Cullen's.

After I'd left the O'Kelly's and had been living on animal blood for about a year, I found Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. I'd joined their family without a second's hesitation and I loved them from the first day.

Emmett and I had been out hunting and when we'd returned I found the contents of my room had been moved to the top floor of our massive house and I found Alice unpacking her things in my room.

Her thoughts were gentle and kind and as soon as she saw me she knew exactly who I was.

She explained to the family how she saw _me_, and how I'd joined the Cullen's. She then had a vision of Jasper, her soul mate. And consequently she knew they would join our family and she would have _my _room. But I knew it was because I had a bigger wardrobe.

I shook my head and laughed at the events of over seventy years ago. I pulled up in a space a little walk away from the dressmakers.

I climbed out of the car in one sharp movement and began to walk along the street towards the shop.

I could hear people both inside and outside their minds, most of them saying something completely different from what they were thinking.

I smiled and as I passed the bookstore.

And suddenly not only did I smell another vampire, but I heard their laugh.

Their very distinct laugh.

I turned sharply and stared through the window, my eyes becoming wide and my mouth dropping open at the sound I never thought I'd hear again.

The girls laugh was so sweet and gentle it could only belong to one person.

I watched the girls back in horror and suddenly she turned around and I saw her face.

"Bella..." I whispered.

I could've swore, just for one second, that my heart started to beat again.

I stopped breathing and I was glued to the spot. My head was screaming at me, my heart was tearing through my chest, I should've gone through the shop door, hauled her into my arms and never let her go, but I just couldn't move.

It was _Bella_. My _Bella_.

I never thought I'd see her again. I thought she was dead... How could she be alive? She was obviously a vampire, but who changed her and when? There was no way she could've survived the fire, but the O'Kelly's claimed that they never changed a girl, only me.

I watched her for a moment, my eyes feeling like they would produce tears if they could.

Her hair was a deep chocolate brown, the same length as it was back in 1918. Her eyes weren't brown anymore, but _gold_. Trust my Bella to be a vegetarian, she always hated the thought of hurting someone. Her skin was still delicate and it looked so soft. She wore tight skinny jeans and a blue shirt, which made her look... Gorgeous, would be the gentlemanly word to use.

I continued to gaze at her as she looked around the bookshop, probably wondering who called her name. She didn't see me and so I was safe to look at her until I could comprehend what was happening and perhaps talk to her.

She looked back down at the book and laughed aloud once more, the sound that was like music to my ears.

I tried to listen to her thoughts, to hear her voice once again, even if it was the one inside her head. But as I listened, I heard nothing... I tried again, I tried harder. Nothing.

She must be a shield.

My Bella had a power, and an amazing power if I couldn't get through it...

I gazed at her again and shook my head disbelievingly.

I'd found her... After all these years of mourning her. If I'd only known she was alive... I would've searched the earth until I found her.

I felt something simmer inside me, something that had always been there, but it was stronger now. It was my love for her. I'd loved her memory for ninety two years and now, once again I could love _her_.

I smiled, and I could feel the love and happiness shining in my eyes.

Suddenly a thought struck me as I took in her own happiness.

Did she know I was alive? If she did I'm sure she would've come looking for me...

So she obviously didn't.

And in that case, why wasn't she as mournful as I had been for the last ninety two years? Why did she look so _happy_?

I swallowed convulsively as the realisation crashed down on me...

_She'd moved on_.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please review, your opinion means everything to me! **


	5. The Friendly Torture

**The next chapter is here! I am loving writing this story! I can't seem to stop... I know it seems to be moving quite swiftly and Edward has already found Bella, but there is a lot more to come before they actually properly 'meet' and then of course everything that happens after that. So i hope your enjoying this and don't worry the story won't be stopping anytime soon! And neither will I! **

* * *

Chapter 4:

I drove slowly up the long drive and listened to hear who was in our house.

I could make out only a faint movement, the typing of a keypad perhaps. And I could only hear one voice, Alice...

I groaned and pulled up outside the house. I jumped out of my car and lifted the dress bag from the passenger seat.

I walked swiftly up the porch steps and opened the door.

Alice was sitting comfortably on the sofa that faced the door. First, her head was watching the computer screen as she typed and her IPod was stuck in her ears on full blast, which was probably why she never heard me coming up the drive.

Her eyes darted up and met mine and a smile broke out across her face. She jumped up and gently placed her laptop on the sofa.

She ran over to me quickly and I laughed.

"Well?" she said as she come nearer to me.

"I got it..." I laughed.

"You got _it_?" she scoffed, "That's hardly nice calling her it..."

"You name your dresses Alice, very mature..." I laughed looking down at it.

I raised my head as I handed her the dress. But she wasn't looking at me.

Her eyes had travelled behind me and she watched outside like she was expecting something to appear. Her eyes went back to mine, confusion deep in their gold colour.

She watched me for a long moment, her smile had faded and she looked upset.

"Alice?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"But nothing's changed..." she said mystified as she shook her head.

"Nothing's changed about what?" I asked anxiously.

I listened to her thoughts and once again she was blocking me.

"What happened in Port Angeles?" she asked suddenly, her face becoming clear and at ease once again as she cocked her head to the side.

I shook my head and shrugged, seeming unflustered, "Nothing why?"

"No reason..." she said taking the dress from me.

I gazed at her curiously for a long moment. Her mouth was set in a stubborn line and her eyes were determined.

I shook my head, not having the patience or headspace to deal with her in this instant.

I began to make my way to my room, holding my breath until I reached the door and could hear Alice's music playing again.

I threw myself onto the sofa and let out my breath sharply. I closed my eyes and gripped my stomach, where the pain seemed to be ripping at me the most.

I tried to breathe easily, but I just couldn't understand how Bella was a vampire and didn't love me anymore...

After all my years of missing her and desperately trying to find comfort and closure... But she had found closure...

Maybe I should be happy for her...

Just as the pain began to ease a bit I heard Alice's song change and a little, _see how he likes this_, in her thoughts.

Suddenly she began singing, her angel voice changing the words slightly to a song I'd heard, but never thought much of;

"I can't fight this feeling any longer,

And yet I'm still afraid to let it show...

What started out as friendship had grown stronger,

I only wish I had the strength to let it show.

And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you inside...

You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night.

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might...

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.

I've forgotten what I've started fighting for.

It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars.

Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore..."

I gripped the sofa and gritted my teeth. Alice's gentle voice streaming right to the heart of me and torturing shamelessly.

"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you...

I've been running round in circles in my mind.

And it always seems that I'm following you, girl...

Cause you took me to the places that alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight...

You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night.

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might...

And I can't fight this feeling anymore..."

I closed my eyes and tried to breathe, I reached up to try and cover my ears from the sound.

"I've forgotten what I started fighting for,

It's time to bring this ship into the shore, and throw away the oars, forever...

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore,

I've forgotten what I started fighting for...

Even if I have to crawl upon your floor,

Come crashing through your door,

Baby, I can't fight this –"

"Alice!" I yelled suddenly. I stormed to my door and opened it roughly.

Alice stood outside the door, her IPod gone, her singing stopped.

She stood with her hand on her hip and she looked at me expectantly, "Well? Are you going to tell me what really happened now? Or shall I move on to Titanic? I like 'I will always love you', don't you, Edward?"

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter... The song seemed perfect and i had to include it in the story! You find out what happened in Port Angeles in the next chapter! I hope you're enjoying my story and please review!!**


	6. The Story

***SM owns Twilight and all the characters***

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

I gritted my teeth and stared at her with venomous eyes.

"Don't even try to plot running away... I'll just follow you." She said, jabbing a finger to the side of her head, "I know where you're going remember?"

I let out a sigh in defeat and moved the door open more so she could come into my room.

She smiled happily and skipped into the room, I turned and saw her seated on one arm of my couch.

I followed her in silence and sat on the opposite arm.

"Tell me." She commanded, her voice a mix between frustration and gentleness.

I looked at her for a long moment, "Did you see it happening?" I asked suspiciously, maybe that was why she'd been acting so weird.

She gazed at me for a long moment and the silence filtered through the house like a drum.

She shook her head, "Saw what happening Edward?"

"You must have Alice." I persisted, "How else would you have known there was something wrong with me?"

She smiled gently, "You're my brother Edward. I can just tell when something's bothering you."

I gazed at her endlessly and eventually nodded, accepting that she honestly didn't see it coming.

"Edward, tell me." She said tenderly.

I looked at her for what seemed like eternity, and eventually I spoke, "She's alive..." I whispered, "Bella's alive."

She didn't move, she didn't speak, and even her thoughts were silent. Her eyes were frozen and her lips parted slightly.

"Alice?" I began.

"She's alive?" she asked, her voice holding a hint of annoyance.

"Yes..."

"How?"

"She's a vampire."

"Did the O'Kelly's change her?" she asked suddenly.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I think they would've told me, but I can't be sure... They did lie to me about everything else."

She nodded slowly, her voice still annoyed, "So if she's a vampire... If she's alive..."

"Yes?" I queried.

"Did you talk to her? Where is she?" she asked suddenly, her voice raising and her eyes becoming wide.

I stayed silent for a moment and then spoke softly, "I don't know where she is. I didn't talk to her, I-"

"Why not?!" she suddenly exploded, so _that _was why she was annoyed. I watched as her hands flew into the air and I could feel the anger in her thoughts.

"Alice..." I said, shaking my head.

She must have saw the sadness in my expression because she stopped and spoke quietly, "Tell me what happened."

"I was walking to the dressmakers and I passed the bookstore." I started, looking down at my hands, "I was listening to everyone, laughing at them and then I heard this laugh... Such a beautiful laugh, Alice... It was Bella's laugh." I looked up at her and she was watching me sympathetically, "I turned and looked through the window... It was Bella. My Bella. She was laughing at a book... I watched her like she was a ghost, I couldn't truly believe she was there. She was just like I'd left her back in 1918. Her brown hair and pale skin... Except this time she had golden eyes, which seemed even more beautiful than her brown ones, incredibly... I was going to talk to her." I nodded admittedly, "I even put my hand on the door handle, but I stopped myself."

"_Why_?" Alice whispered breathlessly.

"Because... Because she was so _happy_ Alice." I said helplessly.

"Happy?" Alice asked through unmoving lips, her brows were furrowed and her eyes were in deep concentration.

I nodded sadly, "She had that look in her eyes, the look she had when she was in love with me... I had the same look too, but I haven't since 1918... How could I just turn up in her life, and ruin her happy one? She obviously doesn't miss me, does she?"

"So what did you do?" she asked, her lips still motionless.

"I went and picked up your dress and came home."

"That was it?" she asked.

I nodded, "Nothing's changed... I get on with my life, she gets on with hers."

Alice shook her head, as if my words knocked her from her daydream. She stared at me intensely, "But Edward, you don't have a life to get on with. You're living in a nightmare. You _need _Bella."

"But she doesn't need me, Alice." I whispered.

She looked at me and she shook her head, "Edward don't you realise what you've done?"

I stared at her unknowingly, she began talking again with a little shake of her head, "Bella. _Your _Bella. The love of your life. Your soul mate. She was right there in front of you Edward. Something you never thought you'd see again, and you did. You _never_ thought you would see her again, you've mourned her every day since 1918 and you haven't gotten any better. You're never going to forget her... She was _right there_ Edward!" she said powerlessly, "You could touch her, talk to her, _be _with her! You never, in your wildest dreams thought you would ever have that chance again... And you let it slip away?" she asked incredulously.

"But-"

"No, Edward." She said quietly, "You let her go after seeing her for one second. How do you know she wasn't just having a good day? She could be thinking about you right now... Wishing you were alive and she could see you again, when she could..."

I looked at my hands and then back up at her.

"But I could see the happiness there Alice. I couldn't ruin her life by turning up... I love her too much. I want her to be happy, even if I'm not."

She frowned and looked the couch for a long minute.

Suddenly she jumped off the sofa and began walking towards the door, "Alice... What are you doing?" I said, getting off and following her.

"I'm making you happy." She said simply as she walked out the door, and out of my sight.

* * *

**Please review! Your opinion means so much to me and i write so much more when i get reviews!**

**Please check out my other two stories;**

**Twilight Doesn't Exist? - Edward and Bella.**

**Visions of our Future - Alice and Jasper.**

**I would love to hear your opinions on these too! **

**Thank you!!**


	7. The Forest

"Alice!" I shouted as I ran after her. I found her at the bottom of the stairs, just about to run out the door.

"Alice." I said sternly, grabbing her arm.

She turned, her car keys in her hand and her coat over her arm, "Edward, let go of me."

"You know that's not going to happen Alice..." I said firmly.

She took a deep breath, "I'm only trying to help you Edward." She said.

I tried to read her thoughts but she was currently singing 'Girls just wanna have fun', so that I couldn't see her plan.

"Alice, I don't need help..."

Yes. You. Do!" she shouted.

I looked at the ground, "Alice, if you care about me at all, then you'll do what _I _want for change."

She shook her head, her eyes looking like they would be holding tears if they could, "Don't Edward." She whispered, her throat clogged up, "You _know_ I care about you... That's why I'm doing this... Don't try and blackmail me."

"Is it working?" I asked.

She looked at me with firm lips and determined eyes. Suddenly her song stopped and I watched her thoughts as she had a vision.

The images were strong and very vivid, but they moved so fast it was hard to understand them. I watched as trees zoomed past, making the surroundings a green blur. They went fast and then slow and then fast again, giving me a sore head, I could only imagine what it was doing to Alice.

Suddenly the images stopped moving and the person began walking through the forest slowly, waiting for something.

All of a sudden the vision was cut off, because Alice was hiding her thoughts from me.

"What was that?" I asked. "Alice? Why do you keep hiding your thoughts from me?" I questioned.

Her eyes were glazed over for a long moment and unexpectedly her head snapped up and she looked at me, "I don't know what it was."

I stared at her in disbelief and then she looked down at my grip on her arm, "Will you let go of me Edward?" she asked harshly.

"Are you going to run off?" I asked nicely.

She looked up at me, "You don't want me to?" she asked to make sure.

"Yes." I answered.

"Yes. You want me to go?" she said turning towards the door.

My grin tightened, "Yes, I'm sure I _don't_." I growled.

Her shoulders slumped, "Fine." She mumbled and her thoughts were full of disappointment.

I let go her and touched her cheek, "Thank you Alice."

She smiled, "Thank me later."

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously.

"When you're upset again." She said quietly, "You can thank me for making you like that."

"It's not your fault Alice." I whispered.

"No?"

I called up to Alice for the seventh time, "I'm coming!" she yelled.

"Hurry up!" I shouted back.

She arrived at the top of the stairs in the summer dress I'd picked up for her yesterday.

"You got me to pick up your outfit for _school_?" I asked incredulously.

"Well one has to look good when arriving back at school after spring break." She said happily. I groaned and shook my head, "You look nice." She said, turning to look at me with pursed lips.

"Yeh, but I didn't plan my outfit Alice." I said touching the blue shirt I was wearing.

"Those jeans look new? Are they?" she said, ignoring me.

"No!" I said exasperatedly, "Now come on!"

I walked towards the door and she followed, fixing her hair on the way.

"Where is Jazz?" she asked.

"He left with Rose and Emmett, he was getting sick of waiting for you." I mumbled.

She shrugged, "I saw that coming." She smiled.

I shook my head, ignoring her weirdness and jumped into my Volvo.

We began to travel down the long drive and Alice hummed to herself happily.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked curiously, I didn't want to make matters worse after her guilt trip last night, but I wanted to know...

She smiled up at me, "Nothing..."

We began to drive down the highway towards school when I heard Alice's sudden scream, "Stop!"

I slammed my foot down on the brake and turned to her with wide eyes, "Alice what's wrong?"

She stared straight ahead, "There's something in the woods..." she mumbled.

"What? What's in the woods?" I asked, touching her arm softly.

Her head turned to look at me, "We have to go look." She said seriously.

I gazed at her for a long moment. Her thoughts were a mess, completely jumbled up, she was scared.

I nodded, "Okay let's go..."

We both got out of the car and Alice began to lead us into the forest, "Should I call the others?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "No." Was all she said.

She stopped then and looked around, "You go that way, I'll go this way." She said pointing in different directions.

"Okay," I nodded and I began to run as fast as I could.

I had been running for less than a minute when I stopped abruptly. I could hear something moving softly.

I began to walk slowly, listening very hard to hear who it was. If Alice was right, which she often was, it could be something dangerous.

I turned around and began to walk backwards, I looked up above me at the trees and behind the bushes, looking for anything.

Suddenly I hit something, it felt like a rock.

I turned quickly and froze when I saw who it was.

"Bella..." I whispered in shock.

My mind started running wild. She'd seen me now, she knew I was alive, and I'd ruined her life. She would never be happy now, not knowing I was mourning her since 1918.

I watched her for a long moment as these thoughts ran through me and I watched her perfect being as she stood in front of me.

She looked so beautiful! I was so close to her, I'd just _touched_ her. I'd touched my Bella... It was a dream come true...

I watched her for a long moment as she stared at me with wide eyes, I waited for her to say something, I waited for the recognition.

But her perfect brows furrowed and she opened her mouth to speak, "Do I know you?"

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying this!! Thank you again, for all your reviews and please keep reviewing!!**


	8. The Question

I stood in shock as hundreds of thoughts and feelings ran through my body, some I could understand and others I couldn't.

The first was shock. Bella didn't know who I was, she didn't _remember_... I could've spoken to her last night and she still wouldn't have remembered me...

The second was disappointment and deep hurt. My Bella, the girl I'd mourned and lost and loved for over 100 years didn't remember our life together, didn't remember the happy times we'd shared. She didn't remember the very first day we met, the day we fell in love, the days we spent together and the hours we spent simply looking in each other's eyes, she didn't know who I was, she didn't recognise the love of her life...

The third feeling was surprisingly determination. She didn't remember me, which was why she hadn't been looking for me... So she _hadn't_ fallen out of love with me and she could still love me, deep down in her subconscious. I wasn't happy that she'd forgotten me, but I was happy because we could be together, and I wouldn't be ruining her life... For the first time in 92 years I felt happiness, and I never thought I would feel it looking at Bella again, I thought she was gone forever. But now that she is actually here, now that the nightmares over and the dream has begun again, I can be _happy_... I thought to myself. But to do that, Bella had to remember me, and I would make her remember me... She would remember every moment, every touch, every kiss... And _I _would make sure of it. It would be hard and tedious, but if we could do it with Alice when she joined our family, and she successfully remembered her human life, then we could do it with Bella.

I snapped from my day dream to look at Bella's curious and beautiful face, she was still waiting for an answer.

I thought of a plan very quickly in my head, "Um, yes, I know you, but you don't know me..." I nodded, "You see we're vegetarian vampires too and we live here permanently. We-"

"I'm not intruding am I?" she asked worriedly.

I smiled lovingly at her and shook my head, "No you're not intruding... You see my sister Alice is psychic and she had a vision that you would be coming here... That's how I knew your name."

"Oh."

I nodded, "We came to find you." I said simply and she nodded, "So..." I began, preparing myself for the make or break question that would either seal our future or ruin it, "Are you alone?" I started.

She laughed nervously, "Yes."

I coughed, "Do you have a mate?"

She gazed in my eyes for a long moment before answering in a whisper, "No."

I smiled. Phase one of the plan was complete.

* * *

**Review!!**


	9. The Welcome Hug

**Hope your enjoying my story and please keep reviewing!!**

* * *

I gazed at her wordlessly and smiled wider, "Then we have a question for you."

"We?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Me and my family..." I nodded.

"Oh, ok." She said nervously. I bet she would be blushing right now if she could, Bella always blushed.

"Would you like to stay with us?" I asked softly, "Even become one of us... If you would like..." I added hastily. She probably thought I was some maniac trying to kidnap her or something.

She opened her mouth in shock, "You want me to become part of your family?" she asked in a broken voice.

I nodded, "But if you don't want t-"

"No, I would love to." She whispered, "I haven't been part of a family since I was human... And even then I can't remember them..." she said sadly.

Me! It's me! I'm your family! I was your future husband! We were two weeks away from getting married!!

I kept my mouth shut, for some reason I didn't want to tell her about us, not until I got everything straight in my head.

"Do you have any belongings?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes. They are back at the B&B I'm staying at..."

I nodded, "We can go and pick them up if you like."

"Thank you..." she smiled up at me. It was so weird how we could have a conversation and I wasn't hauling her into my arms, "Um... This seems to be going a little fast," she said suddenly, the words I didn't want to hear, "Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude... Do your family know that you've asked me?"

"There's nothing to worry about. It's only fast for you because you've just arrived in Forks, but we saw you coming remember?"

She smiled and nodded slightly, looking at the ground.

"Would you like to go now?" I asked, pointing in the direction of Forks' only B&B.

She thought for a short moment and then nodded, "Yes if you like. I guess that's one job ticked off my list," she laughed quietly.

"Your list?" I questioned.

"To find a permanent place to live." She answered.

I smiled slightly, "No need to worry about that anymore." I laughed, "So what were you doing in the forest?"

"Hunting," she answered simply, "What about you?"

"Um," I wracked my brains quickly, "Same. I was on my way to school."

"Oh." She nodded, "You have to enrol too, huh?"

"Yeh," I said sadly, "I was changed too young to act older." I laughed.

"When were you changed?" she asked.

I looked at her for a long moment, "1918."

She gasped, "Me too."

I know.

"Really? Huh, weird." I said aloud.

"I guess we should go get my stuff." She mumbled.

"Sure..."

We began to run back through the forest, when I stopped suddenly, remembering, "Alice!" I hissed, how could I have forgotten her?

Bella stopped running and travelled back to me, "Alice?" she asked.

"My sister." I answered.

I would have to get her to go back to the house and call the others, they were going to want to see this.

I reached for my phone.

_I got it._ I heard her mental voice, she seemed so happy. _I can't wait to see her Edward_.

I smiled, "It's okay." I said taking my hand away from my phone, "She's got it." Bella raised her eyebrows at me in confusion, "I'm a mind reader." I explained.

She smiled, and hit my arm teasingly, "Can't read my thoughts though." She laughed.

Was it just me, or did her hand just burn a hold through my coat?

I smiled, "So you know you're a shield?" I asked.

She nodded, "Found out about fifty years ago, when the Volturi came and asked me to join."

"They asked you?" I questioned incredulously.

She nodded as if it was no big deal, "Yeh. They said my gift was very valuable and because I'm alone, they thought it was the perfect scenario. I turned them down of course." She laughed.

I smiled at her, "So do you want to go get your stuff. We might actually get there in the next decade." I laughed.

She giggled, "Yeh, let's go."

We reached the B&B in less than five minutes and I'd waited for her outside her room.

"You can come in Edward." She said, laughing.

_Edward_. She'd just said my name. I put my head against the wall for a long second and tried to breathe.

Bella was back, my mind still tried to register it.

I walked into her room and watched as she folded yesterday's clothes and put them into the holdall.

She slung it over her shoulder and I held out my hand.

"What?" she asked.

"Give it to me. I'm not going to let you carry it yourself." I scoffed.

She groaned, "Such a gentleman." She said handing it over, "I'll carry this one then." She said, reaching for the second bag on the bed.

I watched her in horror. _She was wearing my ring_. I looked at her hand again, the one she was grabbing her bag with. There my ring was, glittering on her finger, exactly where it should be.

"What's that?" I asked wide eyed, if I could cry, this B&B would be flooded right about now.

She followed my gaze and smiled lovingly, "My ring." She touched it, "When I was created this was on my finger... So it's obviously mine. I wonder everyday who gave it to me... Someone who loved me, I hope."

MEEEEEE!!!!! I felt like screaming.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "I'm sure they did. I'm sure whoever it was loved you with all their heart."

She smiled and looked up at me, "I hope the feeling was mutual."

Oh, trust me it was.

"Give me the bag," I said, shaking my head as if to reassemble my thoughts.

She groaned, "I'm a vampire. I'm capable of carrying it."

"I know, but I want to carry it."

She shook her head and handed me the bag.

We left the B&B after Bella had checked out and I lead the way back to our house.

As we got closer I slowed down to talk to her.

"The whole family will probably be here, just to warn you." I laughed.

_Oh, can't you hear the love in his voice! _Esme.

_My boy's happy again_. Carlisle.

_He's sooo happy!_ Alice.

_I'm feeling the love from here, dude. _Jasper.

_God! Eddie's in love!_ Emmett.

_Edward's happy? Huh, I guess Alice was right. _Rose.

I turned and watched Bella as she grimaced, "How many of them are there?" she laughed.

_Oh! Such a sweet voice! I can't believe it's actually BELLA! EDWARD'S BELLA!_ Esme.

_She sounds very sweet._ Carlisle.

_Just like I'd imagined. _Alice.

_You know I'm getting a feeling from her too. _Jasper.

_HAHAHAHAHA!! _Emmett was nearly on the floor.

_She sounds nice... _Rose.

"Seven... Including me."

She bit her lower lip.

I smiled at my family's thoughts and as we neared the house, all their thoughts turned to anticipation, they were all dying to see Bella.

We walked up the porch steps whilst Bella was gazing incredulously at the massive house.

I opened the door and set Bella's bags just inside the doorway. I stepped out of her way and watched her as she entered the house shyly, smiling timidly.

_How beautiful?!_ My whole family had the same thoughts.

Esme spoke to me, obviously too excited to wait until Bella wasn't around like the rest of my family were planning, _Oh Edward! She is so beautiful... You look so good together... Like two pieces of a puzzle! And the look on your face! You're in love... I never thought I'd see that..._

I smiled at her and quickly turned to Bella.

"Bella." My stomach tightened as I said her name, and my family's thoughts rejoiced, "This is my family."

She stepped forward and looked at each of them in turn.

Esme and Carlisle introduced themselves first.

"Hello dear Bella." Esme said hugging her tightly, Esme was crying with joy on the inside, "We are _so_ happy to have you here, I'm Esme."

"Thank you." Bella said, her voice full of emotion.

Carlisle hugged her next, "I'm Carlisle. It's a pleasure to have you here. We hope you don't hesitate when making yourself feel at home."

"Thank you." She whispered again.

She moved to Alice and Jasper next.

Alice took her in a sisterly hug, "I hope you love shopping as much as me!" she said happily.

As they hugged Alice's face was in front of mine. _I got everything sorted. They know everything, including your plan... Nothing to worry about._

I nodded towards her in thanks.

Alice spoke aloud to Bella, "I'm Alice."

Bella smiled as they released each other, "I'm not the best fan of shopping," she admitted, "But I'm sure I can learn to be..."

Alice clapped her hands and laughed as Bella moved on to Jasper.

They hugged each other lightly and Jasper spoke quietly, "Welcome to the family Bella."

Bella smiled and thanked him before moving on to Emmett and Rose.

Emmett was smiling widely at her and he scooped her up and into his arms and he spun her around jokingly.

She laughed aloud and held on to his neck for support.

"Emmett!" we all yelled.

He put her down, "I'm Emmett." He said happily, ignoring us, "And I'd be honoured to be your brother."

Her laughing smile faded and she looked at him with something like gratitude and sentiment, "Thank you..." she whispered.

She moved on to Rose and I felt my gut tighten in anticipation, Rose didn't take kindly to some people, "I'm Rosalie." She said taking Bella in her arms, "I'm happy you're here Bella."

Bella hugged her back, "Thank you..." she said for what seemed to be like the hundredth time.

She turned then and looked back at me. I felt like I was the mouse in front of the cat, everyone's eyes were on me.

Bella walked forward slowly, "Thank you Edward." She said quietly, "Thank you for bringing me here..."

"It's fine." I said nodding, "I wanted you here."

She smiled as she walked closer, "She has to give you a hug too Eddie. You're the only one who hasn't given her 'the welcome hug'."

I hate you Emmett, I cursed silently.

Bella smiled and walked closer still. She seemed embarrassed.

She wrapped her arms around me, "Thank you." She whispered again.

I felt my throat clog up. Was Carlisle sure it wasn't possible for vampires to cry?

I stood in shock for a long moment and then I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close and hugging her into my body.

I was holding Bella. After years and years and years, I was holding her.

I could hear my family's thoughts as they watched us, all of them, including Emmett were smiling emotionally and thanking whatever had brought us together again.

I closed my eyes and raised my hand to stroke her hair softly. We must have been hugging for at least three minutes, far longer than anyone else's hug had been. But neither of us was willing to let go.

I sighed happily and tightened my grip on her.

_Thank you. _I said in my head to whoever brought us together again, I owed them everything.

We finally let go of one another and she smiled up at me shyly, not sure what had just happened.

But I was sure, I was damn sure...

* * *

**That has to be my longest chapter ever! I'm so proud!! Thank you for reading this and supporting me!! Please review!!**

**Go on, click that button riiight there!! **


	10. The Answers

We all sat in the living room, two people to one sofa, and because the rest of my family were couples, I sat with Bella.... Not that I minded of course.

Bella sat rigidly, like you do when you go to your friend's house for the first time.

Unable to be away from her touch for very long, afraid encase she disappeared and I woke up, I touched her hand, "Relax Bella. This is your home now too."

She turned and looked at me, she smiled timidly and I couldn't help but grin back.

She sat back in the chair and turned towards Carlisle who had cleared his throat to talk, "So Bella... What brought you to Forks?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I've been travelling ever since I became a vampire. I was in Port Angeles and I found a napkin in the little cafe on the corner," she laughed at the absurdity of her words, "I don't know why I found it... But it had Forks written on it..." she looked down.

Rose began to speak, "Hey Alice, didn't we go there the other..." she trailed off as Alice glared at her, I would've persisted with Rose, but I was too intrigued with Bella.

Bella continued as if they hadn't spoken, "I looked it up. It seemed like the perfect place... A small town, rainy, inconspicuous... Perfect." She laughed again, "And so I moved here."

Carlisle nodded, "So you have always been alone? Why didn't you stay with your creators?" he asked.

I sat forward slightly, waiting for her answer, a vital piece of information.

"I never knew who my creators were..." she mumbled, "When I woke up I was outside a burnt house." She shrugged, "I didn't have a clue where I was... So I left and decided to find somewhere safe to live until I properly knew what was going on..."

_The O'Kelly's must have changed her and left her there..._ Carlisle said to me.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion at him and he spoke again. _You said that Peter O'Kelly was a reader, yes?_

I nodded swiftly, Bella didn't notice.

_Well, from what we understand the O'Kelly's were trying to become the most powerful coven out there... They must have changed both of you and as you were transforming, Peter read for your powers. You were a mind reader, so they kept you. Bella was a shield, so he couldn't read her power and so he thought she was useless and they left her._

I looked down at the carpet, hearing his conclusion. It made sense, it was something the O'Kelly's would've done...

I gripped the couch in anger and turned back to look at Bella as Carlisle spoke to her again, "It must have been hard for you. Having no-one to explain it all..." he said remorsefully, "I'm quite surprised you don't lead a _different_ lifestyle..." he smiled.

"You mean drink human blood?" she asked and he nodded apologetically, "I probably would have, had I not of killed a deer when I was leaving through the woods..." she laughed.

He smiled, "You must have a kind nature then... You must have been a gentle human..."

I smiled as I gazed at her face.

She looked down, "I wish I could remember..."

"You don't remember anything?" Carlisle asked.

She shook her head sadly, "Nothing."

"I think I may know why..." he said, his brows furrowing.

Both Bella and I sat forward. Bella, out of sheer curiosity. Me, out of anger and annoyance, I wanted to know why she didn't remember me.

"You're a shield." He said simply, "So when you were transformed, you must have shielded your human life as well as interference from other powers..." he smiled, "You're very powerful Bella, to block out seventeen years of life..." he laughed.

"That makes sense..." I whispered, sitting back in the chair.

Why do you have to be so God damn powerful Bella? I said in my head as I turned to look at her, but as soon as I did my annoyance faded away, I couldn't be angry with Bella...

Bella nodded, "It does... But how did you know I was seventeen when I was changed?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Carlisle froze for a moment, "Call it an experienced man's intuition..." he smiled.

_Nice save_... Emmett laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

Bella nodded in understanding.

"Bella." Alice spoke, "We think we can help you." She said quietly, a little smile playing on her pixie lips.

"Help me?" Bella queried, her gaze moving to Alice, "You've already helped me so much..."

Alice shook her head dismissively, "First, I _will _help you with your outfit later... No need to worry."

Bella shook her head, "But Alice, I don-"

"No need to thank me... But first of all, I'm talking about how the family could help you..."

Bella simply gazed at Alice. She was probably wondering what was wrong with her outfit... I groaned internally, this was going to be so hard... Not knowing her thoughts would be torture...

_Be thankful she's here!_ A voice screamed at me, and I bowed my head in appreciation, I was so happy she was here...

There was truly nothing wrong with her outfit... Jeans and a purple blouse. It made her look innocent, nice... And for some reason, _mine_.

I looked back up at Alice as she began to speak again, "You see Bella, when I became a vampire I didn't remember my human life either..."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes becoming wide.

"Yes," she laughed, "And now I remember everything... Thanks to these guys." She smiled and looked at all of us, who smiled back at her happily.

"It was really just me." Emmett stage whispered.

Bella giggled at him and turned back to Alice, "How?" she asked, intrigued.

"They talked about the past, what was happening around the time I was changed, what we knew of my family.... Things like that."

Bella smiled, "And you would do it for me?" she asked, she sounded like she would cry.

We all nodded and I touched her arm gently.

"It's good to remember the past Bella. You might discover something amazing..." I said quietly.

She gazed into my eyes for a long moment, "That's why I hate forgetting it..."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I feel like there's a part of me missing..." she whispered, "All my vampire life..." she shook her head, "I've been happy yes... But I feel like there's something I should remember, I _have_ to remember... Something that's missing in my life, something that meant everything to me... Something that still does..."

All my family's thoughts cut off as they listened to her speak, and they all said just one word. Even though I was looking at Bella, that word still rang clear and made me feel warm inside.

_You._

* * *

**Hope you guys are still enjoying it!! Review!! And i'll give you an extra long Chapter 11.... Go on.... Click the button... REVIEW!!**


	11. The Memories

**Because you guys gave me really lovely reviews for Chapter 10, like promised, an extra long Chapter 11...**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

I pulled myself off the couch as Alice dived beside Bella, "We can start the remembering task later... First we need to talk _clothes!!"_

Bella grimaced, "Alice, I really don't think there is anything wrong with my outfit... I wear stuff like this every day!" she laughed.

Alice clicked her fingers at me as I stood watching them, "Edward get rid of those bags..." she looked at Bella's belongings, "They aren't staying."

"Alice!" I shouted, "You are _not _throwing out Bella's clothes... And you're not giving her a makeover." Bella smiled at me and I suddenly got caught up in her amazing beauty. "She's perfect the way she is..." I said quietly.

I watched as Bella's eyes widened and mine did the same. Did I really just say that out loud?

Alice yelled at me in her head. _You're biased Edward!_

"Whatever Alice..." I mumbled, "Just leave Bella alone."

I took my eyes away from Bella's, feeling like a complete idiot for embarrassing myself.

I walked away from them and went to walk towards the kitchen where the rest of my family – except Esme – were at the moment.

Alice stopped talking about reforming Bella and turned to asking her about her life, but I could still hear her scrutinizing thoughts as she looked at Bella.

I shook my head as I passed my piano and I stopped suddenly and looked at it.

There was no harm in trying to make Bella remember now, was there?

I sat down silently and placed my fingers on the keys, but I didn't play.

I simply looked at the piano for a long moment and thought about what I was going to do.

I knew I wasn't going to tell Bella I was the love of her life... I wanted her to actually _believe _it and not just think I was some sort of weird stalker vampire... I wanted _her _to remember _me_.

But there was no harm in helping her along the way, was there?

I smiled gently, my family's thoughts and words filtering through the house at an excited rate.

I knew what I was going to play... Something I hadn't played in 92 years, something I hadn't played since my last human night... The song I'd written especially for Bella...

I began to play the song. My fingers gently tracing over the keys, playing what my heart was trying to say.

I smiled as everyone's thoughts and words cut off.

They began thinking that I was simply playing the piano, but they quickly realised that I was playing something they had never heard before...

I continued to play. The sweet melody filtered through everyone's thoughts, all of them – even Emmett – wondering when and why I'd written something so wonderful.

Of course I couldn't hear the thoughts of the one person I was trying to connect with...

But I heard her gasp.

We all heard her gasp.

I heard someone moving behind me. I would've turned, had I not been so immersed in the song. It felt good to play it after 92 years, I'd always wanted to... I just never had the courage.

"I recognise that song." Bella whispered as she came up behind me, her voice was confused.

I stayed silent for a moment as I heard my whole family's thoughts move to understanding. They knew it was something I'd written for Bella...

"Really?" I asked her.

She nodded as she sat down in the seat beside me.

"It's so beautiful..." she whispered as she watched my fingers move across the keys, "I feel like I've watched this being played before..."

She had. She'd watched me. The night we were separated...

I turned my head to look at her, but my fingers still continued to play. I'd done the exact same thing that night, except I'd finished by taking her lips to mine... Though I could hardly do that... Not yet...

My gaze shifted to her lips... Her wonderful lips... I smiled to myself at the thought of kissing her again. Soon.

"Do you remember?" I asked quietly.

Both myself and the rest of my family waited in hope...

She watched me as I continued to play... Her eyes were wide as she gazed at the keys. They seemed to be burning into the piano as if she were willing it to give her an answer, a memory.

She let out a breath in exasperation, "No." She whispered.

I felt my heart drop, but I continued to play the song as it neared the end.

"What's it called? Maybe that will help me remember?" she asked, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

I couldn't tell her the real name... Not yet.

I shrugged, "It's just a lullaby..." I whispered.

"Lullaby?" she asked, her eyes lit up as if it triggered something.

I watched her in anticipation. _Come on Bella... Remember..._

She shook her head as her shoulders slumped, "Nothing..."

I moved my saddened gaze back to the piano and let my fingers skim over the last few keys gently. They stopped as the song ended.

I kept my fingers on the keys as I stared down at them. My vision was blurred, as if there were tears in my eyes.

"You're amazing..." she whispered, "I've never heard anything so incredible..."

I turned to look at her and I smiled.

Just because she doesn't remember me now, doesn't mean she won't later... I reassured myself.

"Thank you..." I mumbled.

She laughed, "Well, at least I don't _think _I've heard anything so amazing..."

_You haven't..._ I whispered in my head. _When you were human, you only ever listened to me play, you refused to listen to anyone else... And I'm better than what I was back then..._

I smiled at her for a long moment.

Suddenly Esme walked downstairs, "Edward's the best..." she said proudly, "I'm sure you haven't heard anything better..." she laughed.

Bella turned to look at her and as she did Emmett and Rose came out from the kitchen.

Emmett smiled, "Eddie's the bomb..." he sniffed, "Taught him everything he knows..."

We all laughed disbelievingly and Emmett's expression turned into one of mock hurt.

"Emmett, I let you try to play my piano back in 1943... You smashed all the keys..." I laughed.

He smiled and laughed at the memory, "Good times..."

"That's exactly why I won't let you near this one..."

He frowned. _Wonder if I could –_

"No you couldn't Emmett." I interrupted his thoughts, "Don't even _think _about it. Just remember, Rose has only just fixed your Jeep, you don't want it broken again, do you?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

He glared at me, "Stupid mind reader..." he mumbled.

I smiled.

_Edward, why don't you offer to bring Bella's bags to her room? It's the room next door to yours..._ Esme thought sweetly.

I looked at her and smiled gently.

"Bella?" I asked. She turned to look at me, "Would you like me to show you your room?"

She stayed silent for a long moment, probably wondering how we could have gotten a room ready for her so quickly... _Probably_, but I couldn't be sure...

She smiled at me, "I would love that... Thank you..."

I got up from the piano chair and lifted her bags, slipping them both over my shoulder.

We moved towards the stairs.

_Go on Eddie, get some action!_ Emmett thought encouragingly.

As we passed him I raised my hand and wacked him over the head.

"Ow!" he yelled, putting his hand up to his ear, "Eddie!"

I smiled at him sarcastically, "Keep your head shut next time then..."

_What did he think now?_ Rosalie asked as I passed her, but I just shook my head dismissively.

We mounted the stairs slowly so that Bella could get a proper look around.

She gazed at the paintings on the walls with admiration and I smiled as I watched her.

We came to the first floor and I pointed out Esme and Carlisle's, Rose and Emmett's, and Alice and Jasper's rooms.

"How come you don't have a room here?" she asked, looking up at me as we made our way to the second staircase.

I laughed, "When Alice came, she and Jasper hijacked my room... Bigger closest for Alice." I smiled.

Bella nodded knowingly.

We walked up to the next floor, which looked exactly the same as the rest of the house – light, modern walls, wooden floors, massive windows...

"This is my room..." I said as we passed the door, "And this," I said opening the door and letting her walk inside, "Is your room."

She gasped as she looked around it in awe, "It's so beautiful..."

God, Esme did work fast... I thought with a smile.

Bella's room had the cream walls and wooden floors that the rest had. She had a cream sofa against the window wall and a large bed against the other one. Esme had built shelves against the right wall where Bella could place her books and personal things. She had also given her a massive sound system and T.V that sat just a little space away from her bed.

"I can't believe you guys did this for me..." she whispered as she moved to sit down on the bed and look around the room.

I smiled, "It's hardly a big deal..." I shrugged, "We would do anything for our family."

She looked at me and smiled, her golden eyes glowing full of happiness, "It still sounds so weird to hear you say that..."

I laughed gently and walked over to the bed to put her bags beside her, "You're probably wondering where your closest is?"

She looked at me in confusion, "My closest? ...Oh! My closest!" she shrugged, "I suppose..."

I shook my head at her in sympathy.

"What?" she asked.

"I feel sorry for you... You're going to be Alice's new project."

"Project?"

"You didn't ask where your closest was within the first two minutes... That means you need serious help..." I laughed.

"Right..." she cringed, "Can we start again?"

"Okay." I laughed, "This is your room Bella..."

"It's so beautiful... Wait! Where's my closest?"

I burst into a fit of laughter and she started soon after me.

We both heard Alice giggle downstairs and it only made us laugh harder.

"But seriously," I said after I'd calmed down, "You have a walk-in over there." I pointed to the corner.

She smiled, "Thank you."

"So..." I started backing away from the bed and towards the door, "I'll leave you to get settled in..."

"Oh." She sounded disappointed. I didn't want to leave her either, but it was better if she could get settled and come to terms with being a Cullen faster, because then we could move on to making her remember.

I opened the door to let myself out, "I'm next door if you want me..." I nodded and left the room.

I walked to my room and closed the door with a definite noise, so at least she knew I was here.

I moved towards my bookcase knowing exactly what I was looking for.

I skimmed over the photo albums and picked out my human one. I opened it at the page I'd opened so many times before.

And there she was.

My Bella.

We were looking at the camera, our heads against each others as I held my arms around her. We were smiling so happily, so lovingly, there was no doubt we weren't going to spend the rest of our lives together.

I traced my fingers over her perfect face, smiling at her as she gazed into the camera lens. I remembered Nessie taking the photo, telling us we were going to grow old together and never want to let each other go...

I heard my bedroom door open and my head snapped up to look at the girl who had seemed to have immerged from the photo. Bella stood at the door looking at me shyly.

"You don't mind if I come in do you?" she asked gently.

"No, not at all..." I said as I closed the photo album quickly and slipped it back into place beside the rest.

She smiled as she looked around my room, "You have a lovely room." She said.

"Thank you... It's mostly full of C.D's and books... The bed and sofa are merely for show..." I laughed.

She smiled, "I'm the same. In love with my books and music."

I grinned at her, "Have you unpacked yet?"

"Yes." She said as she moved closer, "Just finished."

Had I been looking at the photo for that long?

She moved towards my shelves and gazed at my books and C.D's, "I have most of these... We must have similar taste." She laughed.

"Must do." I said. I was becoming nervous, she was moving closer to the photo albums...

She looked straight at them, "What are these?" she asked, trailing her fingers along their spines...

Why did I have to label them by year?

"Just photo albums..." I mumbled.

She smiled, "You mean memories."

She stopped suddenly as she reached the photo album labelled 1918.

"Is this from when you were human?" she asked.

My stomach tightened in uneasiness, "Yes."

She pulled it out, "Do you mind?"

I took it from her hands quickly, "There's nothing to see..." I mumbled.

Her face dropped, "Oh. Okay..."

I suddenly felt bad, really bad. How could I deprive my Bella of something? I shook my head and slipped my hand into the page where the one photo I had of her was kept. I gently removed it and slipped it into my back pocket.

"Only joking." I laughed and she turned towards me, her face lighting up again, "Here." I handed it to her.

She smiled and ran over to the couch to sit down with it. I followed her and sat beside her, watching both her and the photos.

"It might help me remember if I can see pictures from that time." She whispered.

She began to flick through them slowly, carefully. She smiled at the pictures of me and my family.

"You were very handsome..." she smiled shyly and ducked her head, "You still are."

I looked away from the photos to gaze in her eyes for a long moment. "Keep looking..." I whispered after a while.

She lowered her head and continued to look until she came to the last picture. We both laughed as we looked at it.

It was a picture of me. I was standing in a garden, raising my arms up above my head in a warrior pose, and making a funny face at the camera.

I wonder did she realise deep down, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she was the one who had taken that photo?

I'd been simply standing there for the photo and then she'd told me to do something funny, embarrass myself to show her how much I loved her...

I looked at her, she was smiling down at the photo, a pained smile on her face.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" I asked gently.

Was she remembering?

She continued to gaze at the photo for another long moment before she raised her eyes to mine again, "Nothing... It just looked familiar..."

I groaned inside. I should just pull out the photo in my pocket and show it to her, tell her everything.

But what would that do? It might not even help...

I gazed at her as she looked down at the photo again...

Would she ever remember?

* * *

**Hope you guys are still enjoying this story!! Please review!!**

**Oh! And Happy St. Patrick's Day for Wednesday!!! **

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. The Party

**Hey guys!!**

**So, in Ireland at the moment its night time and St. Patrick's Day is over :-( But I'm here with another chapter!! Yay!!**

**Before I get to the chapter I would like to say to 'Buggsie15' that I did read 'Brighter Moon' when you asked and I was supposed to tell you and everyone else about my opinion, but I kept forgetting!**

**I want to tell you that it seems like a REALLY good idea for a story! I read the first chapter and then the second when you posted it and I really like it! It's seems like it's going to be a very good story and you should continue to write it, because I'll be reading it!!**

**So this is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it and please review... We are halfway to the 150 mark!!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

I sat with Bella on my couch, the day had turned to night and now every photo album I owned was surrounding us.

Bella laughed at a photo of a grinning Emmett holding a screaming Alice above his head.

I smiled, "She tried to make him change what he was wearing." I explained.

Suddenly my bedroom door shot open and Alice skipped into the room.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Come downstairs and stop looking at those..." she trailed off as her eyes widened in alarm, she placed her hand on her hip, "Edward!"

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"How come you let Bella look at your photo albums?" she asked, her voice a key higher than normal.

I sighed, because Bella is Bella...

"Because Alice... Bella is careful with them... And she _asks_." I hinted.

"I-I..." she sighed, "I would've asked you, but you were –"

"Downstairs? Yeh, I was so far away Alice."

She sighed, "It doesn't matter," she shook her head, "Come downstairs." She smiled.

I looked at Bella who was gazing at us admirably, "What?" we said together.

"You two..." she whispered, "You fight like there's no tomorrow... But I can tell you love each other the best out of everyone else in the family."

We smiled and laughed gently, "Yeh, that's true." I said.

"So, come _on_ Bella." Alice groaned, "Come downstairs."

What was so important with downstairs?

Bella smiled, "Okay..."

We both got up from the sofa and Bella put the photo album on the couch, "Should we clear these up first?" she asked me.

"No... We can do it later."

She nodded and we began to walk from my room and downstairs.

We'd gotten to the first floor and I'd turned to look at Bella, but she was gone...

I turned fully and I saw Alice dragging Bella towards her room.

"Alice?" I asked, confused.

Bella turned to look at me, the look on her face was one I could clearly understand – fear.

Alice opened her door quickly and pushed Bella inside lightly. She turned to look at me, wide eyed and breathing heavily.

"Downstairs, _now_." She said seriously.

"Alice? What are you do-"

"DOWNSTAIRS!" she yelled.

"Okay! Okay!" I shouted, holding my hands up in defeat.

I began to walk downstairs, my mind a whirlwind of thoughts as I wondered what on earth Alice was doing.

_Oh! I'm so excited! Eddie! We're having a party!_ I heard Emmett's thoughts first and I looked up from my feet.

My whole family were standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding their finger to their mouths to tell me to be quiet.

I held out my hands in question and everyone turned to Esme.

She spoke to me in her head. _Alice and the rest of us set up a welcome party for Bella. To make her feel more at home and greet her officially..._

I nodded in understanding, touched at their kindness and I made my way to the bottom of the stairs.

The house was dimly lit, only a few small lamps at either side of the big living room were switched on. The sofas had been moved to the far walls to make more space and a massive sound system had been set up alongside a colossal amount of C.D's.

Emmett was jumping up and down on the spot and I looked at my family. They were all dressed up.

Esme smiled and handed me a clean white shirt. I smiled at her and walked into the kitchen to slip it on.

When I was walking back out again I heard Bella in Alice's room.

"Alice! What? Why are you doing this? What's going on?" she asked, shocked.

I smiled at the sound of her voice and made my way to the bottom of the stairs once again where my whole family were waiting for her.

Rose was wearing a red cocktail dress, Esme was wearing a black evening gown and Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were dressed in a shirt and jeans like me.

"Come on..." I heard Alice's voice and we all stood up straight waiting for her.

Alice reached the top of the stairs first, she was wearing a pink dress that flowed gently to her knees.

She walked downstairs first and reached the bottom within a few seconds.

She went and stood beside Jasper. She spoke as he wrapped his arm around her, "Come on Bella..."

"I don't want to... I'm embarrassed." She mumbled. I could tell she was hiding behind the wall.

Alice's smile faded, "Bella. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. Now _come down_ before I have to go up and get you myself..."

Still nothing.

"I'll make Edward come up and get you." She warned.

Suddenly Bella appeared at the top of the stairs. She looked star struck, it was as if she couldn't move.

I stared at her in awe. She was so _beautiful_... She was wearing a purple dress that gently cut off at her knees and it had diamonds around the top that travelled down the dress.

I took a deep breath and watched as she descended slowly, watching all of us with worried eyes.

She reached the bottom and Esme took her in her arms, "You're so beautiful Bella..." She took the words right out of my mouth, "Don't be embarrassed..."

Bella smiled, "Thank you for doing this. I wasn't expecting a party..." she admitted sheepishly.

We all smiled, "Expect the unexpected..." I mumbled. She looked at me suddenly and then her eyes travelled down my body. When she looked back into my eyes again she simply smiled timidly.

"Party time!!" Emmett shouted, "Whoo! Now..." he said, turning and running to the far side of the corner, he bounded back with a game in his hands and we all groaned in unison, "Twister!"

"Emmett..." we all moaned, except one person.

We all turned to look at Bella, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"I love Twister!" she smiled.

"Really?" Emmett asked, his eyes wide. She nodded, "Oh my Eddie! I love you Bella!"

My eyes widened as the words came out of his mouth.

Did he really just say that?

It was so easy for him to say... I wish I could say those words to her... But even when I thought about it, my throat closed up and my head turned light.

But he didn't mean it the way I would mean it... He said it light-heartedly, while I would mean it with my whole existence...

She smiled at him and moved towards the game. They both took it and went to set it up in the middle of the living room.

We all looked at each other.

"Well, it is Bella's party... I guess we're going to have to play." Carlisle sighed, "But just don't cry when I beat you." He laughed.

* * *

"Left hand red." Esme called to Emmett.

"No problem!" he laughed, swinging his hand over everyone's bodies to get his spot.

Rose groaned below him, "Em!"

"Sorry baby..." he said, stooping his head to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Bella?" Esme called.

"Yes?" Bella said bracing herself.

"Left hand blue." She instructed.

I turned my head to the side, where Bella's destination was.

She moved herself slowly, and eventually her body was perched above mine as she moved her hand to the spot.

She looked down into my eyes and I suddenly got caught up in the exquisiteness of hers. I smiled up at her gently and she continued to look into my eyes as if there was something buried deep inside them.

She raised her lips to smile and suddenly I heard her hand slip. She fell on top of me and I moved my own hands to catch her.

Her body was against mine, both connected, both aware of what had just happened.

She gasped, but didn't move, and my hands stayed on her hips because it felt so right to have them there.

She felt so soft, her skin and dress mixing together to give the most wonderful feeling. I felt as if my hands were burning into her skin, making up for lost time.

"Hahaha!" We heard Emmett laugh and Bella jumped in shock, "Bella and Eddie are out!"

"Damn..." I mumbled sarcastically.

Bella smiled and moved herself so that we could both get up and off the mat.

After we were safely out of the way Emmett and Rose continued the game and Emmett succeeded in winning after five more minutes.

As Emmett packed up the game and Bella stood talking to Esme and Carlisle, Alice called to me.

I walked over to her, and she was staring at me in awe, "What?" I asked.

She hugged me suddenly, _Oh! Edward! You look so happy! You have a constant smile on your face!_

I laughed, "Thanks Alice... But, what do you really want?" I asked her suspiciously.

She pulled back and smiled, "Let's do a song!"

I laughed nervously, "I don't know Alice..." I mumbled.

"Come on Edward! It'll be so much fun!" she persisted.

"Ugh, okay..." I sighed.

"Yay!" she laughed as she bounced over to the piano. I walked over and sat beside her.

"What song do you want to do?" I asked.

"Um..." she thought for a long moment, "Alone..."

My stomach tightened, "Really?" I asked hesitantly, I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Yes." She answered simply, clearing her throat.

"Fine." I groaned.

I moved my hands towards the keys when suddenly another voice spoke, "I'll play it Edward." Rose said coming up behind me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'll play it for you..." she said, moving me away from the piano with her manicured hand.

"But why?" I asked.

She shrugged as she sat down. But as I began to move away I saw both her and Alice nod to each other with smiles on their faces.

I felt my brows furrow in bewilderment and I moved to the staircase to watch.

Alice began to sing as Rose played the light melody,

"I hear the ticking of the clock,

I'm lying here the room's pitch dark.

I wonder where you are tonight,

No answer on the telephone.

And the night goes by so very slow,

Oh, I hope that it won't end though...

Alone..."

I watched as Carlisle and Esme began to dance in the middle of the living room. Suddenly Emmett and Jasper got up from the sofa and began dancing with each other, obviously because their proper dancing partners were providing the entertainment. I laughed silently as Emmett spun Jasper around in circles and then draped him over his arm.

Bella walked up to me quietly and I looked down at her softly. She smiled up at me shyly.

"I didn't know Rose could play piano..." she whispered as Alice's voice rose for the next verse.

I smiled, "She's not as good as me." I bragged and she laughed gently.

My smiled faded as I watched her and I slowly reached out to touch her arm, "Would you like to dance Bella?" I asked.

She looked up at me in shock, "I can't dance..."

I smiled as the memory filled my mind. She'd said those exact words to me the night we'd met and I'd asked for a dance.

"It's all in the leading..." I whispered.

She hesitated "Okay, then..." she finally agreed.

I took her arm lightly and led her to the middle of the living room.

She raised her arms slowly to place them around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist delicately.

I held her close and began to lead her around the room. She moved in time with me and I watched her smile proudly.

"See it's not so hard is it?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked up at me, "No." She whispered.

I gazed into her eyes for a long moment and suddenly she lowered her head to rest on my chest.

I took a deep breath and tightened my arms around her.

"Till now I always got by on my own,

I never really cared until I met you...

And now it chills me to the bone,

How do I get you alone!

How do I get you alone!

You don't know how long I have wanted,

To touch your lips and hold you tight...

You don't know how long I have waited...

And I was going to tell you tonight...

But the secret is still my own,

And my love for you is still unknown...

Alone..."

I put my head on her hair and breathed in her gorgeous scent. My head and heart were still coming to terms with the fact that Bella was back, never mind that she was in my arms...

I smiled to myself as she sighed happily.

"Till now I always got by on my own!

I never really cared until I met you!

And now it chills me to the bone!

How do I get you alone?

How do I get you alone?

Alone... Alone...

I hear the ticking of the clock...

I'm lying here the room's pitch dark..."

We stopped dancing as Alice and Rose's song ended, but we didn't let each other go.

I closed my eyes as I held her, feeling as though my heart was going to burst from my chest, and I promised myself I would never let her go...

* * *

**Who knew a game of Twister could be so romantic?? **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter!! And Rose, Esme, Alice and Bella's dresses will be on my profile soon, so you can check them out!!**

**REVIEW!! CLICK THE BUTTON!!! FOR ME? FOR EDWARD? REVIEW!!**


	13. The Movies

**Hey guys!! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, even though I have three days (five if you count the weekend) off school, I have been doing school work constantly and have only got round to writing at night.**

**I'm so glad that you guys like my stories, otherwise I would probably just not write them and continue with school work, which can get too much at times...**

**I hope you guys like this and I know you'll be reading it and start hating me and then once the conundrum is resolved you'll like me again... Just try not to hate me okay??**

**You're wondering what's going to happen now aren't you?? Hehe.**

* * *

One Week Later.

"You're going to be fine Bella." I said as we all stood staring at the door.

"I'm just so nervous..." she whispered.

"There's nothing to be worried about." Alice said gently, "They should be the nervous ones..."

Bella stared at the door for another long moment and then she opened it quickly, "Okay, let's go." She said.

We all smiled and walked out the door and headed to our separate cars, "You can come with me Bella." I said, nodding towards my Volvo.

She smiled at me and jumped into the passenger seat.

I got in and started the car, I began to move out of the garage when Emmett's Jeep pulled out in front of me and he drove by, his face up against the glass as he laughed at me.

I groaned and pulled out slowly.

I drove down the long driveway and Bella and I sat in silence.

The past week had been, not awkward, but more tension filled. After the party I had seen it in her eyes that we had both recognised the fact that something had happened between us. We just hadn't admitted it to each other yet.

Throughout the week we had been surrounded by our family and there was always someone to fill the silence.

We didn't ignore each other, we simply talked as Alice and I would, like brother and sister.

But every so often, I would turn and look at her, and she would be staring at me... Sometimes, more often than not, she would look away quickly and continue with what she had been doing before, but the odd time she would continue to gaze at me until someone else broke the silence.

We didn't attend school for the rest of the week and now we were all going together. Including Bella.

Carlisle had gotten Bella enrolled by Thursday of last week and we had all gone out shopping for her school supplies on Saturday.

Of course, Alice came, and she whipped Bella away to the clothes stores. So I took it upon myself to buy Bella her things and I had to admit I loved the look she gave me when I'd handed her them.

I looked across at her as she sat in the passenger seat fiddling with her fingers as she looked out the window.

She was wearing a blue checked shirt and jeans, much to Alice's dismay, but to me she looked amazing.

I smiled, "So... Are you excited?" I asked.

Her head turned to look at me and I saw the fear in her eyes, "Excited isn't really the word..."

"Bella." I laughed, "You seriously have nothing to worry about." I looked into her eyes, "Trust me."

She gazed at me for a long moment and I got that feeling back again, the one I'd been feeling all week when she so much as looked my way. My stomach tightened and my whole body became warm inside by simply being captured in her golden gaze.

"Okay..." she mumbled, looking down at her hands again.

I looked at the road again and saw we were near the school, I pulled in to the grounds quickly. I parked in the one empty space beside Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's Mercedes.

"Do you guys have like marked spaces or something?" she asked as we got out of the car.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were waiting patiently by their cars.

I laughed, "Something like that... Everyone's too afraid to question us..."

"_Afraid_?" she asked incredulously.

Alice nodded, "We're different. They're scared." She explained.

We began to walk towards the doors of the school and as we did I watched as everyone's heads turned towards us, specifically Bella.

_Wow. New girl._

_Must be another Cullen._

_She's pretty._ I turned my head towards the innocent thought, I watched as Eric's eyes widened in shock and his thoughts turned in a new direction. _Ok, do not go there Eric._

I smiled to myself and looked down at Bella. She was staring straight ahead and gripping the strap of her bag so tight her knuckles were whiter than our normal skin.

I leaned down to speak in her ear, "If you grip that any tighter you'll rip it." I laughed.

She looked up at me and smiled, her grip loosened slightly.

_Definitely another Cullen. Oh... Looks like Edward's got someone now too... _

I turned my head towards Tyler Crowley and I smiled widely. Yes, spread it around, Bella is mine...

"We'll leave you to take Bella to reception?" Alice asked as we reached the doors. Bella and I turned to look at the rest of my family.

"Yes, I'll take her..." I nodded towards them as we headed inside and then we watched as our family walked away down the corridor's, both couples hand in hand.

"This way." I said to Bella.

She turned and followed me to reception.

I got her timetable for her, a map of the school and officially registered her in Fork's High.

I walked her to her first class, happy that I was in her Biology class after lunch.

I left her there and got a quick glance at everyone in the room as she opened the door to go inside.

I would keep tabs on them to make sure I knew Bella was okay.

And also, I admitted to myself, to see who liked her, so I could put them off and prove a point that she was mine...

* * *

"Where is she?" I asked irritably.

Alice looked at the table, "She's coming..." she said quietly.

I shook my head, angry at myself for letting her get away from my radar. It was just so hard when I couldn't read her thoughts...

I tried to read the thoughts of everyone who was coming into the cafeteria, to see who she was with.

Suddenly I heard her laugh and I looked up, like the rest of my family, to see who she with.

"I swear!" Mike Newton laughed with her.

She giggled gently as they walked into the cafeteria.

I immediately read his thoughts. _Wow. She is so hot! And she seems to like me! Score!_

I growled gently.

"What is it Edward?" Alice asked.

I continued to watch them. I glared at Mike Newton. How dare he call my Bella _hot._ It such a sexist comment to make. The more suitable term would be, gorgeous, pretty, beautiful... Perfect.

I shook my head, I would deal with him later. But first I needed to see if what he'd thought was true... Did she like him?

I looked at her and my angry facade faded away as I saw her beauty.

But I couldn't deny what was in front of my eyes, she was smiling, laughing and _enjoying his company_...

I looked at the table as the cloud of sorrow and desolation came over me.

"Edward?" Alice asked, "What's wrong?"

"She likes him..." I whispered.

"No." They all said together.

I looked up at them, "It's not possible... She would _never _like someone like Mike Newton... She's probably just laughing at one of his stupid jokes. "Rosalie spoke in a gentle whisper so that even Bella couldn't hear her.

I gazed at her in wonder, did Rosalie just say something nice to me?

She pursed her lips and sat back in her chair, "Edward, I'm not the bitch you like I am..." she said, her eyes on the wall, she looked back at me after a long moment, "I've watched you mourn Bella like the rest of them... I know how much she means to you..." she whispered.

I smiled, "Thanks Rose." I looked over my shoulder as Bella walked towards us, waving goodbye to Mike, "You really think she doesn't like him?" I asked once more.

"Positive." They all answered, even their thoughts were saying the same.

Bella smiled as she reached us, thought the smile had never been off her face.

She looked at me as she spoke, "Hi." She said.

I automatically felt better, "Hi." I replied simply.

She sat down in the one empty seat, beside Alice and me.

We began to talk about trivial things and how Bella had gotten on during the first half of her day.

It was when she spoke a certain seventeen words that my whole family nearly had a heart attack – not an easy thing for a vampire.

"So, Mike Newton invited me to the cinema tonight with him and Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber..." she said quietly.

My whole family's thoughts were the same, _No. Way._

She looked at her hands and then at every member of our family, then her eyes rested on me, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?" she asked.

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but I got there first, "No."

_What?_

"You should go by yourself... Make friends..." I said nodding at her.

She gazed at me with confused eyes, "Oh. Okay then..." she sounded disappointed, I noted with happiness, she must have wanted me to go...

I smiled inwardly, she _so _didn't like Mike Newton... But there was no harm in making sure.

I glanced at Alice when Bella had taken her eyes away from mine.

Alice looked at me suspiciously, _What are you planning?_

I smiled.

* * *

"Have you got everything?" I asked her.

She looked in her bag, "Yep. Notebook, pen and a torch. Though I don't see why would need the torch?"

I shrugged, "You never know..."

"What do you need the notebook and pen for?" Emmett asked, turning to look at Alice and I. He was sitting on one of the sofas with Rose's head in his lap.

"Alice can talk to me without making noise... But I wouldn't be able to talk to Alice without Bella hearing me..."

"Ah." Emmett nodded in approval and wished us luck as we made our way to my Volvo.

We sat in silence the whole journey to Port Angeles, Alice only breaking the silence when there wasn't a song on the radio.

"I don't know why we're doing this..." she mumbled, "You know she doesn't like Mike Newton... You saw her face when you turned her down."

"I know... But I need to be sure..."

"A paranoid vampire... Who would've thought?" she laughed.

"I'm no-"

"Ssshh! I like this song!"

The conversation ended there.

We parked the car, entered the cinema and paid for our tickets.

"Bella's going to see a horror?" Alice asked in shock as we made our way to the screen.

"Well that's what she told Emmett when I got him to ask her..." I mumbled.

We went into the screen and picked seats at the very back.

_There she is_. Alice said, even her thoughts a whisper.

I looked down the rows and saw her sitting a few rows back from the front. Mike Newton was beside her and Jessica and Angela were on his other side.

I watched them during the trailers, making sure he didn't try anything...

It was halfway through the film when Alice spoke again, _So much for the pen and paper... You're to engrossed with them to even notice that you dropped them five minutes ago..._

I lifted the paper off the ground and automatically looked back at Bella, _Sorry. _I wrote.

_They don't seem to be doing much... _She noted.

_Exactly_. I wrote, my lips turned up in a smile.

_I already told you she didn't like him_... She mumbled.

_Yeh, but like I said... I need to make sure..._ I wrote.

_But why? _She persisted.

_Because... Sometimes when she looks at me I think she likes me... _I began to write.

Alice interrupted me with her thoughts, _Sometimes? It's all the time Edward._

_So why doesn't she tell me then?_

_Why don't you? _She questioned.

I turned my head to look at her and she was gazing at me with pursed lips.

"Did you see that?" We both heard Mike's voice and our heads snapped to look at them.

"No..." Bella mumbled, "I paid $10 to come to the movies and look at the floor..."

He turned to look at her and she shook her head in annoyance, "I need to go to the bathroom..." she said getting up from her seat.

Mike watched her walk away for a short moment and then he turned his attention back to the movie.

I smiled at her humour and got up from my seat.

_Where are you going?! _Alice said.

I wrote on the paper quickly, _Just to see where she's going..._

I put the paper down on the seat and got up to follow her.

I was looking back at Mike Newton as I turned the corner to the doors of the screen. I stopped suddenly as I saw Bella against the wall with her eyes closed.

I should've ran back to my seat so that she wouldn't see me, but I was glued to the spot.

Any minute now she would turn to go back and she'd be staring straight at me, but I couldn't make myself move.

Her eyes snapped open and she turned around to go back to her seat. Was Alice sure she was the psychic one?

She looked at me for a long moment. First her eyes widened in shock and then narrowed.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Bella." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Alice fancied going to see a film..." I told her.

_Liar! _Alice shouted at me.

She looked down at the floor, "So you could go with Alice but not with me, huh?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What does it matter?"

_You're digging yourself a hold bro..._ Alice told me.

Bella looked up at me, "I didn't want to go with Mike Newton... I don't even like him... Not even as a friend..."

"But you were laughing with him at lunch?" I made it sound like a question.

She laughed lightly, "I was laughed at what Angela had said... He butted into the conversation..."

"Oh." I answered. "So why did you say yes to going to the cinema with him?"

"I didn't want to go with him... I wanted to go with you..." she looked down, embarrassed, "We never get to have any alone time..." she mumbled.

_Sorry. _Alice apologised.

"And after what happened at the party." She shrugged, "I don't know... Maybe it was stupid..." she raised her hand to the cinema screen, "I don't even like horrors... I don't have any guts... I always liked that idea of the boyfriend holding the girl when she got scared..." she shrugged again and shook her head.

"Is that why you wanted me to come?" I asked quietly.

She looked up at me slowly and simply gazed into my eyes.

I walked forward slowly, "We didn't come here because Alice wanted to see a movie... I wanted to spy on you..." I admitted.

"Why?" she asked as I came closer.

"Because I thought you liked him..." I said, I was right in front of her now, close enough to just reach out and touch her cheek.

"I don't like him..." she shook her head.

I smiled, "I know that now..."

I took a deep breath and raised my hand, I gently cupped her cheek and watched as she closed her eyes slowly.

"Bella..." I whispered her name.

We stood like that for a long minute and then she opened her eyes to look at me. She smiled timidly and I gazed down into her eyes.

"I suppose I should let you get back to the film..." I said.

Her face dropped and I laughed gently, "I'm kidding... How about we go somewhere?"

She smiled, "That would be perfect..."

I smiled at her and suddenly Alice spoke to me, _I'll be fine... You go... I'm going to stay and enjoy the film._

I smiled, "Alice is staying... Let's go, I want to take you somewhere..."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!! And you don't hate me!! It ended happily right?? **

**Please review!!**


	14. The Past

**Also, I hope you'll be happy to know on my profile is Bella, Alice, Rose and Esme's party dresses. It took me about ten tries to get them up properly, but I finally did it! Yay! So go check them out, I hope you like them... I searched FOREVER!**

**So things are starting to heat up between Edward and Bella now and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!!**

* * *

We walked out of the cinema close by each other's side.

"This way." I said nodding towards my car.

"What about Alice?" she asked worriedly.

I smiled, "Alice has just rung Jasper... They're making a date out of our escape."

Bella smiled, "Okay then..."

We walked towards the car and I spoke as she got inside, "You don't have a curfew, do you?"

She laughed, "Well if I do, I'm sure it's the same as yours."

"True... Okay then." I said starting the engine and backing out of the space and driving onto the highway.

"Where are we going?" she laughed, I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Relax Bella..." I said quietly, "It's a surprise..."

She looked out the window and I saw her bite her lower lip gently.

I laughed, "Bella I'm hardly kidnapping you..."

She turned her head towards me and shook her head slowly, "I'm not worried about that... I know I'm safe with you Edward..."

"So what are you worried about then?" I asked as the happiness of her words blossomed inside me.

"I'm not worried." She said solemnly, she looked down suddenly, "I'm..." she trailed off.

"You're?" I hinted.

She turned her head to look out the window, "Excited." She whispered.

I smiled, and took one hand off the wheel and glanced down at her hand which was on the seat. I very gently interweaved my fingers with hers and she looked down at our hands softly. She smiled slightly and then looked back up at me.

I gazed into her eyes for a long moment and then turned my attention back to the road, never speaking a word.

Her hand was soft against mine and it just felt so right to have mine holding hers. She must have liked it too, because she automatically relaxed and sat back in the seat with a little smile on her face.

We had been driving at top speed for about ten minutes when she looked at the road sign and turned her attention towards me.

"Chicago?" she asked in shock.

I smiled, "Yes."

She gazed at me for a long moment, waiting for more, but I didn't speak.

"Why are we going to Chicago?" she asked eventually.

"I did some research..." I lied, "I was going to tell you when you got home... I found out where you lived before you were a vampire... I thought it might help you remember if you went there."

She stayed silent for so long I thought something was wrong, I turned my head to look at her and she was staring at me with gentle eyes, "You did that for me?" she asked.

I nodded.

In truth I'd thought about bringing her home when she'd first moved in. But now seemed like the perfect time.

"Isn't it _really _far away?"

"Not when you can break national speed limits..." I smiled.

She smiled gently and then her brows furrowed, "But wait." She said suddenly, "Didn't my house burn down?"

No that was _my_ house, I said silently.

I shook my head, seeming indifferent, "No... Perhaps it was someone else's house?"

She nodded, "Maybe..." she admitted, "I can't wait..." she said looking out the window.

You don't have to my love... I said mutely as I put my foot down on the gas.

We'd reached the boundaries of Chicago in just under three hours.

"Seriously? How fast did you drive?" she asked incredulously.

I smiled, "Well let's just say Rose fixed my car to go up to 600mph..."

"600! No wonder I didn't see half the journey!" she almost shouted.

"But it's night time... So there's no traffic."

"True, but still!" she laughed.

I smiled as we drove through Chicago and we reached the familiar town within another half hour.

I looked over at her, "Do you recognise it?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked out the window, a frown on her face, "I think..."

My heart lifted and I took a deep breath, maybe she would turn around and realise who I really was?

"No..." she shook her head, "I think maybe I must have seen some of it as I was leaving, but it's not bringing any memories back..." she whispered still staring out the window.

I nodded, feeling dejected and continued to drive to her old house. It was unoccupied now, but still as beautiful as always.

I pulled up into the long drive and her eyes widened, "My house." She whispered.

"You remember?" I asked incredulously, my hand tightened around hers.

"I think I remember... Happy memories..." she narrowed her eyes, "I was very happy here." She nodded.

"Yes, you were..." I said aloud.

I froze. Did she realise what I'd just said? I looked at her, but she was too intrigued by the house to even notice I'd spoken.

I parked the car and we both got out. We walked around to the front of the car and we both stared up at the house.

I took her hand in mine again and she smiled up at me before turning her attention back to the house.

I looked up at it. I hadn't been here in 92 years, it was hard for the both of us tonight...

I took a deep breath and pulled her towards the house. I opened the door slowly, trying not to break the now soft wood with my strength.

In truth the house looked derelict, the white exterior was almost completely peeled off and the polished doors looked like they were about to fall off the hinges. But still it was a beautiful house, because it was filled with memories of my Bella.

We walked inside slowly, the sound of our feet echoing through the empty house.

"It's so pretty..." she whispered.

"Is it helping much?" I asked.

She walked forward, pulling me with her. She walked down the hall and towards the stairs, she placed her free hand on the banister and smiled slightly.

I tried to stop my laughter. I had a fond memory of this banister.

I'd been waiting patiently for Bella one morning and when she had been walking down the stairs and I'd smiled up at her she decided it would be funny to give Nessie a heart attack and so she sat on the banister, fixed her dress and slid down at full speed. I'd caught her just in time and we'd laughed as Nessie spoke some inappropriate words...

I looked back at her and she was gripping the banister tightly. I looked at her face and she was concentrating _really_ hard, her eyes narrowed in frustration.

"Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"Ugh!" she let out a breath, "It's no use!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She shook her head, "There's a memory here... I know there is, but I can't figure it out..."

I squeezed her hand, "It's okay..." You'll remember one day, I added silently.

We decided to walk up the stairs. We looked in every room, each big, empty and full of memories – for me.

We'd headed outside – or rather I'd made her go outside.

We walked through the garden, which still surprising bloomed flowers and looked beautiful. It looked exactly the same as it had the day I'd asked Bella to marry me.

We walked through it slowly, her hand still attached to mine.

"I remember this..." she whispered suddenly.

I turned towards her fully, my eyes the size of pancakes.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded and looked around dazedly, "Yeh... I remember..." her eyes narrowed slightly, "Falling..." she laughed, "Does that even make sense?"

I smiled, "Yeh... It does." I said relief flooding through me as I realised all hope wasn't lost. I reached down and hugged her tightly.

It was a happy hug for a long moment, a celebration that Bella had remembered something. But as we stood there, the silent garden almost rejoicing that it's most frequent visitors were back again, our hug turned more sensual and passionate. Her body relaxed against mine and she seemed to mould into my frame.

"Bella." I whispered, pulling her closer.

"Thank you for bringing me here Edward..." she whispered emotionally, "You don't know how much it means to me..." I felt her head move so she could look at the garden over my shoulder, "It's so beautiful..." she whispered wistfully.

Say it Edward. Say it. It's now or never...

"So are you." I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me slowly and her eyes held all the emotion mine did. Her gaze moved from my eyes to my lips. She leaned forward slowly, moving onto her tiptoes to reach me. I bent my head down and we closed our eyes as we became closer. And then gently, ever so gently our lips met.

My lips tingled in excitement. I was kissing Bella, I rejoiced blissfully. The wait had been lengthy and the kiss was long overdue, 92 years overdue.

She took in a deep breath and kissed me more deeply. Her body pressed against mine and she moved her hands to tangle in my hair. My hands tightened around her waist and I moved my lips against hers in perfect synchronisation.

Two had become one once more...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!! Please review, i really want to reach 150!!! REVIEW!! **


	15. The Prom

**Hello my wonderful, fantastic, amazing, good tasted readers!!**

**If you have ever given me a review I want you to give yourself a round of applause, because we reached 100!!! Yay! Go on! Clap!!**

**_Clap clap clap clap clap!!_**

**This is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Something was wrong...

Something was very wrong...

Monday night has been amazing... Tuesday had been amazing... Wednesday had been good... Thursday had been awkward... And today has been miserable...

I bit my lip as I stared at the flashing images on the television screen. My whole family were running through the house, doing something, worrying about something, but I was too focused on Bella to listen to their thoughts.

Suddenly I felt a massive smack across the back of my head. I turned quickly to see Alice behind me, an angry look on her face, a very angry look...

I groaned, ""What Alice?"

"How could you?" she screeched, her voice higher than usual. She was definitely angry.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't have time to worry about it... I need to figure out what's wrong with Bella..." I said turning around again.

Another slap filtered through my head, "_You're _what's wrong with Bella!" she moaned.

I turned fully to look at her, "You know what's wrong with Bella?" I asked wide eyed.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Edward? What is tonight?" she asked.

"Um... Friday?" I asked.

She let out a breath, "I've been going on about this for _months_ Edward, even before Bella came..."

I shrugged, "I tend to block you out a lot Alice..." I admitted.

Her eyes flashed open and I could tell I was going to pay for that later.

"Edward the whole _school _has been talking about it."

"We weren't in school all week until yesterday." I reminded her, "It was sunny remember?"

"Edward, the school has been planning this for _months_!!" she shouted suddenly, her hands flapping in the air.

"Alice, just tell me." I moaned.

"PROM!" she yelled.

Prom.

"Prom..." I whispered.

She put her hands over her face, "Yes, Prom..." she said, her voice muffled because of her hands, "Prom, Edward... You know that dance that happens, the one everyone goes on about?"

I sighed, "I'm a guy Alice, I don't think about Prom 24 hours a day..."

"Whatever." She said pulling her face up again.

My shoulders slumped, "But we're just back after Spring Break!"

Her fingers curled, "Edward. Spring Break was in early April, yes?"

"Yes." I agreed, biting my lip.

"Right, it's been a week since then, yes?"

"Yes." I agreed again, biting harder.

"And prom in Forks is held just before the end of April... So that would mean?"

"Prom is t-"

"TONIGHT! You dumbass!"

"So that's what's wrong with Bella?" I asked.

She nodded hurriedly, "Edward it's every girls dream to go to Prom!"

The guilt began to settle in my stomach, "But I didn't realise! I was too busy worrying about what was worrying her to notice that you guys have been getting ready for Prom for the last few days!"

I stood up and watched in horror as Esme walked up the stairs with a dress in her hands and then Emmett came round the corner trying to do his tie.

Had this been going on around me for _that _long?

"How long has this been going on?" I asked, my eyes still on Emmett as he wrestled with the tie.

"For the past few days... And you've been blind to it!... Bella hasn't though..." she said quietly.

"What does she think of me?" I asked, "She must think I-"

"You don't want to take her to Prom because you don't want everyone to know you guys are together..." Alice said.

I looked at her, my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open, "She told you that?" I asked incredulously.

Alice nodded, "We had a heart to heart... And _that's _what she thinks..."

"But!" I shook my head, "I don't think that! I'm proud that we're together! I want to tell the world!"

"_I _know that..." Alice trailed off.

"And so will she..." I said walking up and down the living room, I turned towards Alice, "Alice, I need tickets to Prom, a dress for Bella and a tux for me."

"Done." She said simply.

"What?" I asked.

She smiled, "I saw it coming remember?" she said placing a finger to her temple.

"You knew?"

She nodded.

"And you still slapped me over the head? And shouted at me?"

"Edward." She said calmly, "Certain things need to be done to get results... If you take a shortcut, it will go wrong."

I shook my head, "Just get Bella to Prom and d-"

"Don't tell her you're coming." She finished with a smile, "Your ticket is in your room... And your tux is in your wardrobe."

"Where's Bella?" I looked around.

"Hunting." She answered simply.

I nodded and we both looked back at Emmett, who was still trying to fix his tie. His brows were furrowed as if it was the most difficult task in the world. Alice and I smiled and began walking up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

I walked in to the large hall slowly, keeping my eyes peeled for Bella. I spotted her suddenly, standing in the corner, beside the seats.

_She wouldn't dance._ Alice told me.

I nodded and began to walk towards her slowly.

She had her eyes on the floor and a sad expression on her beautiful face. I felt so guilty... But I would make it up to her...

I took the time to look at her as I walked across the long room. Her dress was gorgeous, and so was she. She was wearing a pale coloured dress, it was plain and simple, and so _Bella_. It was perfect... Her hair was up in a messy bun, with curls falling around her shoulders and her make-up was subtle but beautiful. She was so stunning, she took my breath away...

I walked over to her and she raised her eyes to the noise of my feet. Her framed eyes widened in shock as she saw me and I smiled timidly.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked as I reached her.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing." I laughed gently.

"Alice dragged me here." She mumbled.

"Under my instructions..."

"What?"

"Bella." I took her hands in mine as I spoke, "I didn't know about Prom."

She looked at me with a disbelievingly expression.

"Honestly," I continued, "I spent all week worrying about you... Why you were so off with me... I never realised about Prom until Alice told me tonight..."

"Oh." She whispered, "I thought that..." she trailed off.

"I know what you thought." I said, hurt, "How could you think that I wouldn't want everyone to know we're together... Bella you're the best thing that ever happened to me!" I laughed.

Her face turned gentle, "Really?"

"Really." I said, "And I'll prove it to you..."

"What are you doing?" she asked as I pulled her towards the dance floor.

I smiled and continued to pull her. People were watching us from the corner of their eye as they danced.

We got to the middle of the dance floor and I pulled Bella close suddenly and kissed her fiercely.

She gasped and responded automatically, pulling her hands from mine and wrapping them around my neck.

_Knew Cullen would have her._

_Damn!_

_Why do the Cullen's always get the nice girls?_

_I. Hate. Edward. Cullen._

I pulled back from her as I laughed at everyone's thoughts. I smiled down at her and she smiled back, trying to catch her breath.

I laid my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes for a long moment. I bent down and kissed her again, taking the breath from her once more. Our lips moved perfect time, giving what the other was taking.

I pulled back and wrapped my arms around her waist, I began to move to the soft music that was now playing and she moved with me, neither of us speaking a word.

Her head rested on my chest and I closed my eyes as I held her.

_I'm happy it worked out. _Alice's thoughts filtered through to me and I opened my eyes look at her.

She was dancing with Jasper, her smiling eyes on me and Bella.

I smiled at her in thanks.

_Don't mention it. _She laughed.

Alice was wearing a light pink dress that had diamonds clustering down it, it was so typically Alice...

Rose was dancing with Emmett, both their thoughts on how gorgeous each other looked. Rose was wearing a fuchsia gown, that was tight around her body, unlike Alice's princess dress.

I smiled at my family and bent my head down to whisper in Bella's ear, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

She smiled, "Now that your here..."

I hugged her tighter and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before continuing to dance once more.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! In truth this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to split this chapter and the next chapter in two so that the story would last longer! Haha.**

**I hope I got that Prom thing right... I looked it up and it said that Prom happened late April/May time and that Spring Br****eak could vary depending on schools, so I hope I got it right!!**

**The girl's Prom dresses are up on my profile, go check them out!**

**And also I would like to tell you about a new story I discovered! I was on 'KarinAC2193's profile and I saw her story 'To Win a Heart' it's a brilliant**** story and you guys should check it out!!**

**See you in the next chapter!!**

**And remember to review!!**


	16. The Meadow

**Hey guys!! Ok so this chapter is shorter than my others but it's because i only had 45 minutes to write it... That's pretty good huh? I think it's the same standard as the other chapters, just shorter... You can blame my Drama teacher for making me work on my Coursework all night... But i wanted to get a chapter up tonight because you are all so eager for her to remember, so i saved 45 minutes to write for you guys!!**

**Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter!! Keep reviewing and I'll see you in the next chapter!!**

**Everyone's been reviewing asking when Bella's going to remember and they hope it's soon... Well, all I'll say is... I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**Not much of a give away there, right?**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

I laughed gently as I covered her eyes with my hands.

"Where are you taking me?" she smiled.

"It's a surprise..." I teased, "Somewhere very special, that no-one else knows about..."

"Are you going to murder me?" she asked suddenly.

I laughed, "Hardly."

I walked further into the forest and saw the opening as it began to show itself.

"We're nearly there." I whispered, the serenity of the place causing me to talk low and our breathing to turn gentle.

"I hear water..." she whispered.

"Yes." I nodded, "I hope you like this place... It means everything to me... Second to one other thing..."

"Your Volvo doesn't count Edward." She teased.

I put my lips to her ear, "I was talking about you..."

She let out a deep sigh, "Thank you..." she whispered.

"Okay, we're really close now..."

The grip on her dress tightened as she held it up from the mud, if she got dirt on it Alice would have her head, literally.

I looked around me, still keeping my hands over her eyes. The day had turned dark and the forest was silent around us. Prom had ended about a half an hour ago, and everyone in the year had decided to go out for something to eat, but Bella asked if we could go somewhere.

So I decided to take her to my meadow...

I stopped suddenly, just a little distance from the meadow and I took my hands off her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly and I heard her gasp as she saw the first of the flowers that filled the meadow.

She pulled her dress up a little further so she could walk faster and she began to head for the meadow. I followed her slowly, waiting for her reaction.

She walked right into the middle of the meadow and stopped all of a sudden. I heard her long intake of air and then she turned fully to take it all in.

"It's so pretty..." she whispered, she stopped and looked at me.

"This is your meadow?" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded, walking to her side and taking her hands, "I found it one day when I was thinking about... Something." I diverted.

"I love it..." she whispered.

I bent down and kissed her lips softly, "I'm glad..." I whispered against her lips.

I pulled back to look at her and she followed me, her lips still pouted, waiting for another kiss.

I pulled her down onto the grass suddenly and she let out a yelp in surprise, "Edward!"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Alice is going to kill me." She said seriously, looking down at her dress.

"She could try... You have me to protect you."

She looked up at me and smiled. She leaned forward slowly, her eyes on my lips and I closed my eyes, waiting for her gentle touch.

It came, like my saviour.

I reached up and held her lips to mine, our lips moving together in a loving movement.

She pushed me down onto the grass and kissed me for another long moment before pulling back and resting her head on my chest.

We both looked up at the stars, "You see that star?" I asked, pointing upwards.

"Yes." She nodded, following my gaze.

"That's Saturn." I smiled.

"The planet?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep. And up a bit..." I moved my finger and she followed with her eyes, "Is Orion..."

She smiled, "Sounds like Oreos."

I laughed, "I try to tell you about the stars and you think about food?" I asked disbelievingly, "You're a vampire Bella."

She raised her head and looked at me, "Sorry."

I smiled, my fake annoyance disappearing automatically.

She looked back up at them again, "They're so beautiful..." she whispered.

I pointed again, "Do you see that big star?"

She nodded, "It's very bright..."

"I declare tonight, Prom night of Fork's High, that this star is called... Bella."

She looked up at me in shock, "You can't name a star after me..." she whispered.

"I just did... Didn't you hear me? I'll say it again..." I coughed, "I declare t—"

"No Edward!" she laughed gently, "You just surprised me that's all..." her eyes narrowed, "I think Emmett's rubbing off on you..."

I smiled, "It's just because I'm happy."

She looked at me for a long moment and then turned her head back to look at the stars.

We lay there for a while before I spoke again, "Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, stroking her soft hair.

She sighed, "I'm thinking about how I always... Thought I'd never be truly happy."

My brows furrowed at this shock announcement, "What? Why?" I whispered.

"Because I thought that when I was human I was in love... And when I became a vampire, I'd lost that love... I used to wonder 'What is he doing now?' and 'Is he happy?' As long as he was happy I didn't care that I'd lost him..."

"And now?" I asked, my voice barely more than a whisper.

"I wonder if I ever did." She said, "Because I feel happier than I ever have, and I feel as if... Not as if I never loved, but like that love has been resolved..."

Did she realise what she was saying? Did she realise that she was describing us? I smiled, now knowing that she did think about me, even if she didn't know it...

She pulled her head up to look at me and she smiled brightly. I pulled her close and kissed her fiercely, letting nothing get between us.

Until my phone rang.

I groaned and pulled my lips away from hers.

I reached into my tux pocket and pulled out my phone.

_Alice._

I growled and put the phone down on the grass, ignoring the shrilling sound it made.

Bella reached over me to get it, "You know she'll just kill us when we get home..."

She slid the phone up and answered sweetly, "Yes, Alice?"

"How could you guys leave the Prom?" she whined.

"What?"

"Everyone was going for a bite to eat and you guys left!"

Bella smiled and laughed, lying back on the grass, "Alice, we don't eat _and _Edward and I wanted some alone time."

I smiled and leant forward, kissing Bella's cheek and then moving down to her jaw line. She gasped and bit her lip to hold in her laughter.

"Yeh, I bet you did..." Alice mumbled.

I smiled and my teeth grazed her collarbone as I continued to kiss.

"Alice is that all you rang for?" Bella asked politely.

"Um, no..." Alice sounded worried now.

"_Ali!"_ Emmett called in the background, _"Come on! We gotta go! We gotta go!"_

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked, as I raised my head to look at the phone.

"Ugh... I'm not supposed to take shortcuts..." she mumbled quietly.

Shortcuts? She'd said something about shortcuts earlier today...

"What?" Bella asked again.

"Just..." she started, "Just remember to cross them out..."

"Cross them out?" Bella asked, clearly confused.

"Yes..." she said clearly, "_Cross them out_."

Bella opened her mouth to speak again, but the phone line was dead...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!! The next chapter will be up tomorrow, i promise!! Not long to wait now!! Whoo!**

**REVIEW!! **


	17. The Remembrance

**Hey guys!! I'm soooo excited to write this chapter... I know I was quite naughty last chapter wasn't I? Haha. Everyone was reviewing like, 'I wonder what Alice saw!' and 'I'm so confused!'**

**I was debating in school today whether to put a cliff hanger in it and cut the chapter in two... But I decided against it, because I'm not _that _evil! Haha. So you'll be pleased to know this chapter will be _pretty _long...**

**This chapter is the foundation for my story, the whole story... When I thought of the idea, this was the chapter I'd pictured and have been working towards throughout the journey.**

**Whenever I came on my laptop to write another chapter I would always want to write this one, just to get it off my chest... But I know from past experience that it's not a good idea. So the suspense has been building in me and I'm sure you too, and now it's here! All the answers, all the romance!**

**Enjoy! And I hope I shock you!!**

* * *

I walked upstairs slowly, taking in the silent house like a drug.

So peaceful.

I smiled as I made my way to Bella's bedroom.

Our whole family had gone out on a 'date' to give us some time together. Bella had gone out hunting and would thankfully be back at anytime.

I opened her door and walked inside with the many bags she'd collected while on her shopping trip today with Alice.

Alice.

She had been avoiding me all day after her weird phone call last night. Her thoughts were worried and tense and when she'd noticed me trying to read them, she'd decided Bella needed a whole new wardrobe...

I walked over to the bed where Bella had told me to leave the bags. I set them down gently and looked around her room.

Something caught my eye.

I turned and saw the one bit of paper on Bella's bedside table.

My curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to look at it.

It was a list.

My brows furrowed as I lifted it and began to walk around the room.

I read down the list, and stopped in the middle of the room when I realised what it was.

It was the things Bella wanted to do.

Everyone of them had been crossed out.

_Enrol in High School._

_Find a permanent place to live._

_Find a family._

There were only two that hadn't been crossed out.

_Fall in love._

_Find a mate._

My world came crashing down around me.

I tried to breathe as my throat closed over. I blinked at the page, as if it would make the horrible words disappear.

"What?" I asked aloud, waiting for the page to give me an answer. Preferably one I'd like to hear, like '_She just forgot to cross them out.'_

But I couldn't deny what I saw in front of me...

Bella didn't love me...

My mind started running wild, having a debate with itself and suddenly my silent head was filled with chaos.

One side said of course she loved me, why would she act the way she does?

The other half said that the evidence proved wrong, she hadn't crossed it out, she obviously didn't love me...

That side won...

Deflated and heartbroken, I stood in the middle of Bella's bedroom, wondering what I would do next.

I would have to leave... She loved this family, she'd crossed it out on her list...

I would leave to make her happy.

"Edward?" Bella's voice came from the door.

I turned towards her, the beautiful and loving smile on her face almost giving me hope.

She must have seen it in my eyes, because her smile faded and she came over to me in one quick movement.

"Edward? What's wrong?" she asked gently.

She looked down at my shaking hands that held the piece of paper and she gasped lightly.

She glanced back up at me, "Edward, I-"

"Don't Bella..." I whispered, shaking my head, "I understand now..."

"Understand?" she asked, her voice lowering, "No Edward you don't..."

"Yes," I nodded, "I do Bella... You just don't love me... It's okay, honestly." I took in a ragged breath and handed her the paper, "It's fine."

"No..." she shook her head, my words making her silent.

"You don't need to try and explain Bella." I said, my courage increasing knowing that Bella's happiness would soon be with her. I put my hand on the side of her face, "Don't worry... I'll leave." Her eyes widened but she remained speechless, "You can be happy with your new family... You won't hear from me again, I promise... I'll let you be truly happy now."

I had to try to smile, even though my heart was breaking...

I began to turn around, but I stopped. I wouldn't leave her without telling her the words she needed to hear...

I looked back at her, my hand still on her cheek, "Even if you don't love me..." I took a deep breath, "I love you..." I whispered and her breath was let out in a deep sigh.

I bent down and kissed her forehead softly, "Goodbye Bella." I whispered, at least this time I got to say goodbye.

I turned, letting go of my love, and began to walk to the door.

I put my hand on the doorknob as I reached it and I looked at the floor, "I promise to love you forever. Every _single _day of forever..."

"Will you marry me?" Bella breathed suddenly.

My hand stilled, and I could've sworn that my heart began to beat again. My breathing stopped and my stomach tightened in shock.

I turned towards her quickly and she stood staring at me, her eyes wide with shock, love and – finally – _recognition._

"_Edward?" _she whispered.

I watched in horror as she began to fall, her eyes closing over and her body going limp.

I ran forward and caught her body before it hit the floor.

"Bella?" I asked hurriedly, "Bella?!"

Her body was shaking gently, her breathing coming quickly and then slow and then quickly again.

I moved a piece of hair from her face, "Bella, love?" I asked, truly worried.

I didn't know what was happening to her. But I knew one thing for sure, she'd remembered me...

But now, she looked like she was... _Dying._

* * *

I lay in the bed, my arms tight around her shaking body and my cheek against hers as I closed my eyes and prayed she would be okay.

She wasn't shaking as much now, just shocks now and then. But her breathing was becoming shallow and less often now.

I knew it was impossible for a vampire to die apart from the one traditional way, but I couldn't deny what was in front of me.

"It's going to be okay, Bella." I whispered for the hundredth time since I'd laid her on the bed.

Less than five minutes had passed since she'd whispered the rest of my sentence from 92 years ago, but it felt like five eternity's.

I took a deep breath and reached up to stroke her hair as another shock came through her.

I should've rang the others, but if this was Bella's last few minutes I wanted to spend them with her...

"I love you Bella." I whispered softly, "I truly do... I should've told you sooner... But I love you Bella."

I lay there in silence, getting no reply.

Suddenly something wet touched my cheek as it lay against Bella's. I raised my head slowly to look at her.

_She was crying._

"Impossible..." I whispered.

Vampires couldn't cry...

I touched the tear gently as another ran down her cheek.

I brought it up my eyes for inspection and sure enough, it was a tear.

I looked back down at her.

Her eyes were still closed, but her body had stopped shaking and her breathing had stopped completely.

I watched her in silence and suddenly her eyes opened and in the same instant a million feelings flooded through me.

Happiness and relief were the first, my heart seemed to stutter in my chest even though it was still.

Love broke through every feature as I gazed down into her eyes.

"Edward." She whispered, her voice full of what I'd longed for – remembrance.

She jumped up from the bed suddenly and into my arms.

I hugged her tightly, my feelings from the list disappearing instantly.

"Bella." I whispered against her hair.

"Oh Edward!" she cried, she pulled back to look at me, her eyes full of shock, relief and tears...

"You r-remember?" I stuttered.

She nodded slowly as the tears streamed down her face, "Everything."

I closed my eyes and smiled gently. Her hand touched my cheek and I opened my eyes to look at her once more.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

"I wanted _you _to remember." I spoke, my voice broken, "I didn't want to have to tell you about the love we had, I wanted you to feel it yourself."

"I did... I do."

"You remember everything?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled, "Yes..." she shook her head, "But it's not like I just watched it over and saw what happened..." she tried to explain, "It's as if a veil has been lifted... Like the fog as rolled away and made everything clear again... The memories were always there..." she whispered, she waited for a long moment, "I told you didn't I?" she asked suddenly.

"Told me what?"

"That I felt like I'd loved before... And you said nothing," she said gently and she touched my cheek, "But you knew I was talking about you..."

"Yes... It made me more determined to make you remember."

She smiled. "I remember everything Edward... Every thought, every feeling, every word, every touch, every moment of it..."

I smiled at her and laid my forehead against hers, "Finally..." I closed my eyes, "You don't know how long I've waited..."

"You must have thought I was dead?" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded, "Convinced... And then I saw you again, after 92 years." I laughed, "Impossible."

"But somehow possible..." she whispered, "Why weren't we together when we were changed?"

"The O'Kelly's changed us."

"The O'Kelly's?"

"A vampire couple determined on _gaining power _over The Volturi." I laughed, "They were changing anyone... Peter O'Kelly was a reader and when they changed us after the fire... You remember the fire?" I asked.

She nodded, "You saved me..."

I smiled, "Well, when we were changing he read for our powers. Seeing I was a mind reader they kept me... And because you were blocking him, they thought you were _useless_ and they left you..."

She nodded slowly, "What happened to them?"

"Well I lived with them for about fifteen years... They taught me that good was evil, they _tried _to teach me... But I never believed. Instead I hunted at different times and took people that deserved to die... Murderers, rapists... I decided to leave them, they were _evil_... I found out about the animals and continued with that life for another year until I found Carlisle in the woods when I was hunting... The O'Kelly's however... After I left someone told The Volturi what they were planning and..." I shrugged carelessly, "They took care of them."

"They're dead." She stated simply and I nodded.

We sat in silence for a long moment and then I closed my eyes as my grip tightened on her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I feel like I'm going to wake up soon..." I whispered and she laughed gently, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Believe it." She said softly, "I remember and..." she trailed off.

"And?" I asked.

"And I love you Edward... I did when I was human, I did even when I couldn't remember you... And I do now... More than ever..."

I opened my eyes to look at her, the tears now stopped and a smile on her face.

"I love you too Bella." I whispered.

I pulled her close and we hugged each other tightly.

"That list." She whispered against my hair. I let out a breath, "No Edward." She said fiercely, "You don't understand... You wouldn't give me a chance to explain, all you talked about was leaving..."

"I wanted to make you happy..." I whispered.

"If you wanted to make me happy then you would know that I want you to stay..." she said emotionally, "I was going to cross it out tonight... I wanted to tell you I loved you first... I've kind of got OCD." She laughed, "I needed to know how you felt too..."

"You know how I feel. You always did." I said truthfully.

"Yes." She smiled, "When I met you in the woods... The look on your face," she giggled, "And then when you saw your ring on my finger..."

She pulled back from my grasp and we both looked down at my ring, "It surprised me that you still had it on..." I whispered.

"Something told me not to take it off..." she smiled.

I pulled her close again, unable to be away from her touch for very long, "I don't think I've ever been happier... Except from when I was human..." I smiled.

"That was because we had each other... And now we've got each other again." She said quietly.

We gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, just like we had 92 years ago, except this time we _both _remembered our old life...

She leaned forward and we closed our eyes as our lips touched. Passion sparked between us, making up for lost time.

Her lips were demanding against mine, the story of our lives being told through the contact they made with each other.

I took in her scent as we kissed and I pulled her closer to me. She tangled her fingers in my hair and pushed me down on the bed.

We kissed for another immeasurable moment and then she pulled back, her eyes dancing with love, "At least this time I knock you down onto the bed, not stones..." she smiled gently, "I wonder if Nessie had a good life..." she whispered unexpectedly.

"A very good one."

"You looked her up?" she gasped.

"I went to check up on her about a month after we 'died'... She was heartbroken..."

"The one night she leaves us alone and that happens..." Bella whispered.

I nodded, "I kept checking up on her, making sure she was okay... About two years later she got married to Robert..."

"The gardener?!" Bella asked incredulously, "I knew she loved him but I never thought they would actually get married!"

I smiled, "She always had her eye on him when we were in the garden."

"I'm glad she was happy..." Bella whispered.

"She had two children." I added blissfully.

Bella's face lit up, "Really?"

I nodded, "She called them Bella and Edward..." I added silently.

"No!" she gasped, her face softened after a minute, "She truly did love us, didn't she?" she shook her head.

"Like we loved her..." I whispered.

We sat in silence for another long moment, reminiscing in memories of our Nessie.

Bella smiled suddenly, her mind at rest, and she bent down to kiss me again.

"Ugh." I groaned against her lips.

"What?" she asked, lifting her head.

"What do you think?" I smiled, "They're coming..." I said simply.

Surprisingly her face lit up, "Our family."

I nodded.

"What are they thinking?" she asked nervously.

I listened to their thoughts as they came closer within my range. They were at the beginning of the forest.

Their thoughts were... Speechless.

My brows furrowed, "They're wordless..." I smiled, "Or thoughtless..."

Bella giggled softly.

"Wait." I held up a finger. All their thoughts were speechless, and extremely happy. Especially one person's... I smiled at Bella as she waited expectantly, "Alice." Was all I said.

"_!!!!!" _

We sat up in the bed, both of us now hearing the feet as they ran through the forest.

I kept my arms around Bella and looked at the door waiting. I looked at Bella from the corner of my eye.

She was staring at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"I love you..." she whispered again, "Just like the first day."

I smiled and kissed her fiercely, "I love you too..."

We heard their footsteps coming closer and we both looked at the door.

It flew open with a gust of wind from their running.

Alice was the first to come through. She sped through the door, and began running around the room so fast she was a blur, even to me.

The rest of my family followed soon after and Alice finally stopped beside Bella's couch.

They all stared at Bella and I, massive smiles across their faces, everyone was silent for a long moment.

"Hi." Bella and I said together.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it!"

"I never thought this would happen!"

"I never thought it would happen so _quickly_!"

"Look how happy you two are!"

My whole family began talking in one big rush and Bella and I just looked at them, trying to take them all in.

Suddenly Bella placed her head on my shoulder as we watched our family talk. Everyone watched her innocent movement and stopped talking with the serenity of the moment.

"We are so happy for the both of you..." Esme whispered.

"Alice has been a wreck all night..." Carlisle smiled, "We were beginning to get worried... And then when she told us, we came as soon as possible..." he looked at the floor, "So you remember everything Bella?" he asked and I smiled, detective Cullen was coming out now.

Bella smiled and looked at me lovingly, "Yes." She said simply.

"Interesting... How?"

We both looked at each other and I spoke, "I said what I'd said to her when we were human and I'd asked her to marry me..."

Carlisle frowned, "I wonder how that did it?" he mused.

"I know why..." Bella smiled and we all looked at her, "Because they were the most important and special words I'd ever heard in my life... Hearing them again, brought it all back..."

Everyone let out a gentle breath and Esme gave a little 'aw'.

"Carlisle?" I called.

"Yes, Edward?" he responded quickly.

"Bella uh... I don't know how to say it..."

"Bella what?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella... _Cried_." I said hesitantly.

Everyone gasped.

Carlisle stepped forward, interest and eagerness deep in his eyes, "She _cried_?"

I nodded, "You see when I'd said those words to her, she'd finished my sentence... And then she sort of... Fainted and was shaking and she wasn't waking up... So I put her on the bed and lay with her... And then I felt her tears... I was wondering how it was possible?"

Carlisle stood for a long moment, his brows furrowed in concentration. Suddenly his face lightened and he smiled, "I know why."

"You do?" Everyone asked.

He nodded, "I think, the pain of losing you Edward, the regret of forgetting you, and the happiness of finding you again... Was just too much for vampirism to hold back..." he turned to Bella, "Your emotions were too strong."

Bella smiled and looked at me, "I told you I loved you..."

I looked at her for another long moment and suddenly Alice let out a massive sigh.

We all turned to look at her as she flung herself down on Bella's couch.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing... Absolutely nothing..." she smiled, closing her eyes.

"Alice?" I queried.

She opened her eyes to look at me, "You don't know how torturous this has been for me Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"22 years Edward." She said seriously, "22 years."

"22 years?" I gasped as the memory hit me, "22 years... You had that vision all those years ago? You knew what was going to happen?" I asked half annoyed, half astonished.

She smiled sarcastically, "And you don't know how it's been driving me crazy... Hiding my thoughts for 22 years is _hell_ Edward."

"So why did you then? Why didn't you just tell me?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't work like that. The first vision I had was that Bella was alive. Then I got another and another... Like I said before, you can't take shortcuts... It messes everything up..."

"But you tried to take a shortcut... With the list..."

"Yes." She sighed, "Because it was getting on my last nerve."

"So you knew this was going to happen?" I asked once more.

She smiled, "Yes... And not only has it frustrated me, but it made me happy... Knowing that you would be happy, sooner or later..."

I smiled at her, my heart melting, "Thank you Alice..."

"Don't mention it... But you can buy me a new wardrobe." She added quickly, "22 years of plotting and sorting and figuring out times and dates!" she sighed and took a deep breath, "But that's all over now, and I can finally _relax_..." she sighed leaning back in the chair.

Her smile faded gently and she opened her eyes to look at me.

"What?" I asked, I tried to read her thoughts but she was hiding them, "You're hiding your thoughts Alice."

"Sorry!" she shook her head, "Habit..."

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It seems I can't relax _just _yet... But I don't mind..." she smiled sweetly, "Fashion is involved."

Suddenly I saw her thoughts... I knew what she was talking about.

I smiled and looked around my family who were standing with confused expressions.

I turned towards Bella, "I know what she's talking about..." I confessed.

"What?" she asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan." She gasped, "I promise to love you forever. Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

She looked at me, happiness and love shining in her eyes, she threw her arms around my neck, "Yes Edward... Yes..." she whispered emotionally.

I smiled and hugged her back and we stayed like that for a long moment, just relaxing in each other's arms.

We let each other go and looked at our family.

Every single one of them... Had tears in their eyes...

I guess the emotion was too much for them too...

I looked back at Bella and was surprised to find my own vision was blurry... I was crying too....

Alice wiped her eyes gently, "Come on Rose, Esme," she coughed, removing the lump in her throat, "Bella... We have a wedding to arrange."

I smiled brightly as Bella got up from my arms. She bent down and kissed me softly, "I love you..." she whispered as her lips came away from mine.

She walked towards Alice, Rose and Esme who were waiting by the door and she left with them, to plan our wedding...

* * *

**I really, really, really, hope you liked it!! **

**There is still another chapter to come and the epilogue, so we aren't finished yet, but Bella has finally remembered!! Yay!!**

**And i wasn't naughty!! I was gonna end it when she fainted, but i decided to be nice.... **

**I hope you guys like it and please, please review!!**


	18. The Wedding

**WE REACHED 150!!!! YESSSS!!!**

**Hey guys!! I really really really hope you enjoyed the last chapter... Bella remembers!! Yay!!**

**Ok so this is the next chapter and after this is the Epilogue... And then it's over... **

**I think i'll cry when it's over... This FanFic was my first... I NEVER thought i'd get the response i did and i want to tell you guys that i'll be forever grateful to you and that i love you guys!!**

**Anyway, i'll talk more about that in the next chapter...**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 18!!**

* * *

Alice worked fast. Alice worked very fast... I thought happily as I lay in my meadow, the grass below me and a sky full of clouds that were just about to break into sunlight above me.

I smiled blissfully, for the first time in a long while I was able to truly smile... I'd been like that for the past three days, since Bella remembered...

I smiled again, I wasn't able to have a smile away from my lips for very long when I thought of her.

I closed my eyes to the silence that filled the meadow, and tried not to think of Alice as she gave Bella her final dress fitting for the wedding tomorrow.

Tomorrow...

God, who would've thought that I'd be getting married to Bella 92 years after we'd planned it...

Alice had organised the wedding in two days. Sorting out suits and dresses, flowers and jewellery, lights and decorations... She was amazing...

Bella and I had helped – a little. Alice had wanted to plan the wedding for us, make it a special day that would surprise the both of us.

Suddenly something slammed down on my chest.

I smelt her gorgeous scent almost instantaneously and I smiled, my eyes still closed.

"Guess who." Her voice was teasing and extremely gentle and loving.

I bit my lip, my eyes still closed, "Um... I'm not sure..."

Her lips touched mine gently, the softness of her tingling through my whole body.

She pulled back, "How about now?"

"No... I think I need a little more incentive..." I mumbled.

She laughed gently and kissed me again. Her lips travelled down my neck and toward my collar bone. My hands moved up to her waist as I held her against me, a growl growing deep in my chest.

She pulled away – to my biggest disappointment, "How about now?" she asked, her voice husky.

I smiled, "Bella." I answered simply, "No-one makes me feel how you do..."

I opened my eyes to look at her and she smiled down at me, a million emotions running around in her golden eyes.

"I thought you were at your dress fitting?" I asked.

She nodded, "Alice finished up early, she wanted to fix some flowers or something..." she shrugged, "I just ran." She smiled.

"Sounds like you." I laughed, "So what's your dress like?"

"Oh no... You're not getting _anything _out of me." She scoffed.

"Just one little detail?" I pleaded softly, pulling her down to kiss her neck delicately, "One?"

She tried to take a deep breath as I continued my adventures, "No..." she breathed.

I growled softly, "I guess I'll just have to wait then." I said, my voice not holding all the conviction I wanted, not when I actually did want to wait for the surprise.

She breathed deeply, arching her neck where my kisses followed. Her hands lay on my chest and she gripped at my shirt. Her head pulled around to mine and she kissed my lips deeply, her voice speaking through her kisses. She was telling me she loved me...

_PSSSH!! EDWARD! _I heard someone call.

My eyes opened from when they had closed and I stopped kissing Bella. Her head came up slowly and she looked at me, "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

_Edward! I need the meadow! Take Bella somewhere else! _Alice hissed at me.

I was guessing that Alice didn't want Bella to know and so I smiled up at my fiancée, "Nothing..." I pulled her back down again and kissed her intensely.

_It's okay, I've got ALL day..._

We broke away from each other as we gasped for a breath, "Let's go somewhere else..." I slipped in suddenly.

"Where?" Bella asked suspiciously, "But it's your meadow... You love this place."

_For God's sake Bella! Why do you have to be so observant?_

I laughed at a freaking out Alice, "I just fancy going somewhere else... Come on." I said as we got up from the ground, "How do you fancy a movie?"

"A horror?" her eyes lit up.

"Only if you want."

"If it means being held by you, I'll go see a million of them..." she laughed as we walked hand in hand from the meadow.

_You take your time!_

My brows furrowed as we left the meadow, I would have to-

_Don't even think about asking what I'm doing here Edward. You're not going to find out._

* * *

I gasped as something black covered my eyes.

"What? What's going on?" I asked seriously, trying to pry it off.

"Listen Eddie... You just need to put this on until –"

"Emmett! He hasn't even gotten dressed yet!" Alice said.

I felt her soft fingers whip the black thing from my eyes.

I looked at her as she stood in her dressing gown. She looked up at Emmett with annoyed eyes, "I said _after_ he gets ready!"

Emmett frowned, "Oh. Sorry."

Alice gave a little tut and looked back at me, "Get ready." She commanded.

"Yeh, well I was until Emmett came barging in here with a..." I looked at the black blindfold in Alice's hands, "Blindfold!" I exclaimed.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about that... Just get ready."

She and Emmett walked out the door faster than I could blink. I lifted my suit from my bed and slipped it on slowly, wondering what the hell was going on.

Once dressed, I combed my hair, slipped the red rose into the lapel of my jacket like Alice had instructed and headed for the door.

I opened it quickly and Emmett bounced out from the corner, he slipped the blindfold over my eyes again, "Emmett!" I groaned.

"Perfect." Alice said, I could hear her smiling, "Nice work Emmett."

He laughed as he pulled me downstairs, I felt the wind in my hair as he took me outside, "We're having an outside wedding?" I asked, confused.

Alice didn't speak to me, "Put him in_ that_ car, Emmett." She instructed.

"I _am_ here, Alice!" I moaned.

"Well I would like to think so, it is _your _wedding."

I got into the car and sat in silence the whole journey. I tried to read my family's thoughts, but Alice must have warned them, because they all sat singing 'The Wedding March' in their heads.

We pulled up suddenly and Emmett took me from the car again, "Okay Eddie. I'll hold on to you as we run, okay?"

"I'm not a kid Emmett." I mumbled.

He laughed gently and began to run. I ran with him, having no choice as he held on to my upper arm.

We slowed down after less than two minutes and he began to walk slowly.

He eventually stopped and his hands moved up to remove my blindfold.

I looked around me at the forest, I recognised this place.

That was when it all fit in...

We were getting married in our meadow.

I turned towards Emmett who was smiling down at me radiantly.

I began to walk towards the light and the gentle water that fell like music. As I got nearer, I walked faster.

Suddenly I ran into the circle of light that filled the meadow.

It had been set up with chairs, only enough to fit our family. Alice had tied a ribbon to all the chairs, connecting them and making an aisle for Bella to walk down.

White balloons had been tied to the top of the aisle and a canopy of flowers stood at the top too. I took a deep breath, my nerves suddenly kicking in. I looked at my family. Emmett had now joined Jasper, Esme and Carlisle who were sitting down and looking at me with gentle eyes.

I looked for Alice, and she came up behind me, "Yes?" she asked lightly.

"Alice! Your amazing!" I said lifting her up and spinning her around, my happiness making me squeeze harder than usual.

She laughed and feigned annoyance, "Edward! You'll mess up my dress..."

"Sorry." I smiled putting her down again.

I looked at her dress. It was purple, creased over at the top and a small bow at the side, "You look gorgeous, Alice." I said smiling.

She raised her eyebrows, "If you like me, you should see your fiancée..."

I smiled nervously, "I can't wait..." I shook my head.

"You won't have to wait long now... Rose is bringing Bella now... They'll be here in five minutes..."

I nodded and turned towards the top of the aisle, where I would wait for my Bella.

As I made my way up Esme and Carlisle greeted me with a hug. I looked at Carlisle who was dressed in a light grey suit like Emmett and Jasper. I turned to Esme, she was dressed in a blue dress that suited her perfectly.

"You look lovely Esme..." I said quietly.

She smiled up at me and touched my cheek gently, "So do you Edward." She said glancing at my black suit, "I never thought I'd see this day... I never thought I'd see Bella either..." she smiled.

I nodded, "No-one is more surprised than me..." I whispered.

"Guys, Bella and Rose are coming now. She's not blindfolded because it would ruin her make-up, she's only closing her eyes, so don't say anything... You might give it away..."

We all nodded and I moved to the top of the aisle as my stomach convulsed nervously.

"Jeez Edward... Relax dude..." Jasper said calmly.

"Easy for you to say..." I mumbled.

"Guys!" Alice said, "Sssh!"

"Sorry." We mouthed.

She turned and ran back into the forest.

I heard Rose speak first, "Yeh, we got here okay... Bella don't open your eyes yet, okay?"

"Okay..." she whispered.

I could hear the nervousness in her voice and I resisted the urge to run to her and take her in my arms...

I heard their footsteps and took another deep breath.

Suddenly music began playing. I turned my attention to the noise. Esme had started the C.D.

It was a gentle melody and after the first few notes I realised what it was.

Bella's Lullaby.

I heard her low gasp, "My lullaby..." she smiled.

I smiled with her. I'd played my lullaby for her at least five times a day since she'd remembered, she'd demanded it.

_I made a C.D of Bella's Lullaby a few weeks ago..._ Alice said gently. _I had a feeling I would need it._

I smiled and waited as Rose and Alice walked out from the forest first, telling Bella to wait ten seconds until she could open her eyes and move.

Alice and Rose both wore the same dresses, and both looked beautiful, but they wouldn't have anything on my Bella.

I counted down the seconds... Each one like a heartbeat.

_Eight._

_Seven._

_Six._

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

I looked at the entrance to our meadow and I heard her low gasp in the same moment.

Her feet moved slowly, and I waited apprehensively for her to come into my view and when she did... I was nearly blown away.

Her hair was half up and half down, gentle curls fell around her shoulders as the other half was styled in a bun. Her dress was ivory, a colour that suited her fair skin beautifully. The dress was simple and very Bella, but of course Alice _had _to have just a little lace and sequins. There were small lace straps on the dress, and pearls that sprinkled down the dress and its chapel train. There was a flower on one side of the dress, giving way to more sequins that fell down it. She was holding a bunch of red roses that I'd picked out for her.

She stopped for a moment as she came into the meadow. She looked around the place in wonder and awe. Suddenly her gaze stopped on me and she smiled a breathtaking smile that made my heart lift.

I smiled back at her and she began to walk again. Her feet seeming to move more now that she'd seen me.

I watched her as she walked gracefully, I noticed her train trailing along the ground of the meadow and I wondered if Alice was annoyed about it maybe becoming dirty.

I listened to her thoughts, but they were gentle and kind. She didn't have a thought about her dress...

Bella came closer and I reached for her as she did with me.

We touched each other's hand and let out a gentle breath. She came to stand beside me and I looked down at her, "You look so beautiful..." I whispered, too awe struck to speak any louder.

She smiled, love spilling over in her eyes, "So do you..."

We turned to see Carlisle standing in front of us.

I smiled gently, "Your doing the wedding?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled and nodded, "My father remember? He taught me..."

I nodded in understanding and I squeezed Bella's hand as the ceremony begun.

We both listened carefully, trying to breathe evenly throughout the event.

We spoke our vows to each other, saying them with all the love and conviction that we could.

Then it came time for the rings.

Alice and Emmett stepped up.

Emmett gave me Bella's ring and I slipped it onto her finger, "I do..."

She smiled and reached for the ring Alice was handing her, "I do, Edward... Forever..."

I smiled and we both turned to Carlisle as Alice and Emmett sat down again.

"I now pronounce you..." he smiled, "Finally... Husband and wife."

Bella let out a little cry and turned towards me in one quick movement as I did to her and we held each other in a passionate embrace, kissing with all the love we could find in our bodies.

My family erupted in a cheer of applause and we laughed as we kissed.

Bella pulled back to look at me, "Finally... I can be called Mrs Edward Cullen."

I smiled, "You don't know how good that sounds to me..." I whispered, trailing my fingers down her cheek.

She closed her eyes and moved her cheek towards my hand. I kissed her again as the feeling of fulfilment and completion soared through me.

We finally let go of one another and turned to Carlisle who stood with the marriage register.

We both signed our names and I can't even describe the feelings that ran through me as I saw Bella write her new name down on paper.

Esme took photos of us as we signed and then again in the middle of our meadow. I took a photo of Bella and the girls and then Bella took one of me and the boys. We decided to take a photo of every couple, not just the newlyweds and after that we took more of Bella and I, staring into each other's eyes, kissing, looking at the camera, laughing hysterically...

Eventually though, Emmett called, "Party!" and I turned to Alice.

"You've arranged a party?" I asked.

She looked at me sarcastically, "Of course I have! Come on! It's back at the house."

I turned and took my wife's hand as she stood looking at the meadow.

She looked at me and sighed happily.

I glanced at my family as they walked back into the forest again. I looked back at Bella and then down to the flowers.

"I'll love you until every one of those flowers die..." I whispered.

She glanced down at them and her smile faded sadly.

I waited until she saw it.

She looked up at me, her face breaking out into a breathtaking smile, she reached into the bouquet and took out the middle rose.

"It's a fabric flower..." she whispered.

"Exactly... It'll never die."

She swallowed and took a deep breath. She looked up at me, her eyes gentle and loving, "I love you Edward..."

I smiled, "I know... And I love you too..." I kissed her lips gently and as I pulled away her lips followed after me, "Plenty of time for kissing... But right now, we have a party to attend before Alice kills us..."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!! **

**Alice, Rose and Esme's dresses are on my profile and also Bella's wedding dress, which i searched for for over an hour!! It really caught my eye and i've had the link saved for you guys since chapter 4!! Haha!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	19. Epilogue: Not The End

**Hey guys!! I'm actually sooo sad that this story is ending... I'm nearly in tears and it's not just because I found out the ending to Remember Me (the film) which I cried over for about two hours (it doesn't come out in Ireland until Friday).**

**Anyway, this was my very first FanFiction, and I really didn't expect to get the response I did... So I just want to say a REALLY big thank you to everyone who read it, reviewed it, added me or the story to their favourites or alerts.**

**To show you my thanks, this is a list of everyone who reviewed, added me to their favourites and/or alerts... If you are mentioned a few times it just shows I love you!!**

**_Reviewers:_**

manal-diamond / Ally soccer girl / MissSpiderFish / Bellaangel383 / Twilightgurl1917 / GottaLoveVampires / LaurenZoey / Phoenix1397 / KarinAC2193 / abaker9 / kricket777

bornagoofygoober / daisyrose22 / buggsie15 / HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo / lynettecullen / xBellaCullenWannabex / Sarah2313 / nickibree / xoxoalexarobs / Lala1994

mixmatched9 / Yasodhara / carriekakes / bella-swan25 / GAjujubee / TeamEmmettAlice / mitchyku / cloethedragoness / lola luv edward / Hatty101 / Ash10101

Dickoryegsir / Bex F Cullen / edwardcullenluver124 / Pindar / et1141412 / thank you / jvestaj / ShoppaholicPixiesBFFL / Lil / Wendy55 / Lonnxc Vi3T PRiD3 - KBABYLUV

Sarm / SSS / NJ94 / Emilyyyy10 /

_**Favourites:**_

'BlueEyedImmortal / 1omg1zanessa / 24chachy / 3dward and Jacob lov3rr / alilesixteen / alisonhss / ambriella / annablue562 / Ash10101 / bella-swan25 / Bellaangel383

Bex F Cullen / Bitches-Emmett-C-is-MINE-MINE / blagyz / bookworm1321 / bornagoofygoober / brianna k jordan / buggsie15 / carriekakes / claiire90 / cloethedragoness

CoLoRgUaRdGiRl01 / cute cathy / daisyrose22 / dancer22745 / EpitomeOfBella / et1141412 / finderj / FunkyMonkey951 / GottaLoveVampires / HalloweenandAlex

Hatty101 / hotpinkkindagirl23 / inspiringcreativity / Jasperlover101 / jenisbored / juliki / jvestaj / karebear9593 / KarinAC2193 / kricket777 / Lala1994

lluvialpz / Love10232010 / lynettecullen / mai volturi / manal-diamond / MeganCullen27 / Melanie Belikov Cullen / MissAnnaCullen / MissTeamEmmett / mitchyku

MoonWillow999 / Mysterious Vampire / NJ94 / peaceeloveeanddimitiri-jacob / Pindar / pricelessv / Princessinblues / Rogue200315 / Ruth Ann / Sapphirewriter4lyfe

Sarah2313 / SassyGrlx92x / sixela4400 / So. Wrong. Its. Mary. / socceralma1 / SoundsLikeAPersonalProblem / ssaaaamoooo / starlight luna / sugarrrush

t14bolton / TeamEmmettAlice / The Chosen One of Randomness / thetwilighttale / Tlov15 / TristaMarie / Twifan334 / twifan911 / Twilightaholic1122 / twilighter987

Twilightgurl1917 / twilightlover4077 / VampireLoverForever27 / vamptwin / vanessa97 / Vi3T PRiD3 - KBABYLUV / Wendy55 / wrightl / xoxoalexarobs / XxXEAMCloverXxX

**_Alerts:_**

agarwal95 / Ally soccer girl / Ash10101 / Asleep12 / Bellaangel383 / BellaBellaCullen1 / Bex F Cullen / Blood Roses18 / bluedo1phin- / BrOkEn'WiNgEd23

buggsie15 / carriekakes / charmdiva / chuchi2112 / claiire90 / cloethedragoness / CoryCas2 / cute cathy / cutemary102 / darkangel411 / defygravity1127

EpitomeOfBella / et1141412 / GAjujubee / Gary4eva / GottaLoveVampires / HalloweenandAlex / HaPpY bUnNy Is NoT aN eMo / Hatty101 / ihearttwilight2010

Jaspers temptress / jaydeesgirl / JennaLouise21 / jmjones106 / KarinAC2193 / kolorfulkarlie / kricket777 / Laurelleaffall / lestat00 / lhsboner06 / LilMissAj

lola luv edward / lynettecullen / MissSpiderFish / MissTeamEmmett / mitchyku / mixmatched9 / mmfcfa / nickibree / PerkyTurkeyBaby / Phoenix1397

Pindar / Redbootsukie / sami1002 / scottyk15 / seasonuni / shine1689 / ShoppaholicPixiesBFFL / sixela4400 / skyraven88 / Tifani / towie2 / Vi3T PRiD3 - KBABYLUV

wannabealicebrandon / whatsername the great / xBellaCullenWannabex / xjadeangelx / XxXEAMCloverXxX / Yasodhara /

**Thank you!!!!**

* * *

I walked through the house, Bella's hand fitted tightly onto the palm of my own. I heard her giggles as our family argued over who would take the photos when we reached the back garden.

It was decided, as we reached the door, that Esme would take them, seeing as she had an eye for photography.

As soon as Bella and I reached the door we heard the camera flicker, "Sorry..." Emmett mumbled as he handed the camera over to Esme guiltily.

I smiled delightfully at my family as they watched Bella and I walk towards them.

We stopped in front of them and I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and she snuggled into me.

Our family stared at us for a long moment and I looked around the garden. It was decorated beautifully once again. A large gazebo had been set up in the middle of the garden, under which we stood now and flowers had been wrapped around almost everything and scattered everywhere. On one side of the gazebo were the sound system and a piano.

Alice smiled slightly, "How about a first dance?" she asked quietly.

I looked down at Bella to see her eyes were closed as her head lay against my chest. She opened her eyes slowly, "Yes..." she smiled, "That would be perfect..."

We walked to the middle of the dance floor and Esme snapped a couple of photos.

I stood and looked down at Bella for a long minute. I twined my fingers around hers as she gazed at me wordlessly and I kissed her lips softly.

As I pulled back I wrapped one arm around her waist and took her hand with the other.

I watched as Alice and Rose moved towards the piano.

"I think we're going to have to get you a singing career..." I mumbled to Alice.

She turned and smiled at me, "You won't be complaining when you hear the song... I searched _everywhere_..."

I smiled and looked down at Bella who was still staring at me, "What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing..." she shook her head gently, "I'm just realising how lucky I am..."

"Not half as lucky as me." I whispered.

She smiled at me as Rose began to play a soft melody... I didn't recognise the song...

"_My love, there's only you in my life...._

_The only thing that's right..."_

Bella smiled at the song and closed her eyes as we began to dance. She rested her head on my chest and I placed my cheek on her hair.

"_My first love, you're every breath that I take..._

_You're every step I make..._

_And I..._

_I want to share all my love with you,_

_No one else will do..."_

I raised my head as Bella moved. She looked up at me as we began to sway on the spot.

"Alice did pick the perfect song..." she whispered.

I nodded, "Every word is true..."

I looked down at my Bella, basking in the thought that I still couldn't get my head around, the thought that... She was mine...

"_And your eyes..._

_Your eyes, your eyes,_

_They tell me how much you care!_

_Ooh yes, you will always be... My endless love..._

_Two hearts,_

_Two hearts as still as one..._

_Our lives have just begun..."_

Bella and I smiled as Alice changed the words to the song. She really had prepared for this day...

"_Forever..._

_I'll hold you close in my arms_

_I can't resist your charms_

_And love.... _

_Oh, love... I'll be a fool for you!_

_I'm sure,_

_You know I don't mind,_

_Oh, you know I don't mind..._

_'Cause you,_

_You mean the world to me_

_Oh, I know..._

_I know..._

_I've found in you... _

_My endless love...."_

Rose took over then, letting Alice rest her angelic voice – though it didn't need it...

Bella and I continued to look at each other as every lyric seeped into our bodies, sinking in and showing the true nature of our love for each other.

"_Oh, love..._

_I'll be that fool for you,_

_I'm sure..._

_You know I don't mind,_

_Oh you know I don't mind."_

Alice's voice seemed to hold an emphasis on the last verse, as if she was willing us to believe... Though we already did believe, from the very first day...

"_And, Yes..._

_You'll be the only one!_

_'Cause no-one can deny,_

_This love I have inside!_

_And I'll give it all to you!_

_My love, my love, my love..._

_My endless love...."_

Bella rested her head against my chest for a long moment and then she looked back up at me, her eyes and lips forming the smile that caught and trapped my heart on the very first day 92 years ago.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She whispered, her voice defiant and clear through her emotion filled throat.

I smiled down at her and moved a stray piece of hair from her face and then let my fingers trail down her cheek, "I love you Bella Cullen..."

She smiled once more and stood on her tip toes to kiss me. A long kiss that stole the breath from my lungs and pain from my heart. The last of the pain that had been left over from the 92 years without her...

It was all gone now... And my heart was once again filled with joy and Bella. Not the memory of Bella, but Bella herself...

Looking into her eyes I could swear it's a memory... I was going to open my eyes any second and find myself on my couch, looking up at a sympathetic family member... _But this was real, this was right..._

I was never going to open my eyes and see something different... I was going to see Bella, hear her voice, feel her touch, experience her kisses... It was all real, and I had eternity to live it...

And I knew that this wasn't the end, it was just the beginning...

* * *

**That's it... It's over... I can't believe this is over guys... My very first FanFic is finished...**

**I want to say a really big thank you to everyone who added me or this story into their favourites or alerts, seeing the numbers rise made me so happy, I can't even describe it...**

**Another REALLY big thank you to all my reviewers... Your opinions meant sooo much to me, you guys kept me going, gave me support, made me want to write more and I love you guys for it...**

**And to everyone who read this story and gave me the 32,459 hits I've accomplished with this story... I will be forever grateful...**

**Even though 'Remember Me!' has come to an end, as promised 'The Impossible Rescue' will begin... And I will hopefully see you guys in that story...**

**And to people who find this story, a week, a month, a year, after I hit the complete button, I hope you enjoy and never be afraid to add it onto your favourites, I will mention you in another story or show my thanks in some way...**

**So for now and forever, I thank you again, tell you how much I love you guys, and ask for the last time, please review...**

**xoxo TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen**


End file.
